Arranged Seduction
by Flarn
Summary: G1 AU. Inferno has been offered an arranged bonding with a naive and virginal Red Alert, and now he must consummate it - in front of witnesses. Based on a prompt from the tfanonkink LJ community. Dub-con/semi-con.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Arranged Seduction

**Author:** **flarn_fanfic** (Inferno) & **flatlineglitter** (Red Alert)

**Verse:** G1 (AU)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Words:** 29048

**Pairings: **Inferno/Red Alert  
**Other Characters:** Mentions of Firestar, Sunstreaker & OCs.

**Warnings:** Sticky. Semi-con/Dub-con.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Transformers, or any of the official characters, do not get paid for doing this except with reviews.  
**Summary: ****Inferno has been offered an arranged bonding with Red Alert, and now he must consummate it – in front of witnesses.**  
**Notes:** Based on this prompt from the **tfanonkink** Livejournal community:

_This prompt was posted here and I haven't seen it done yet: .?thread=1893099#t1893099_

"_**Red Alert's creators are afraid their creation is so introverted that he won't ever find a mate, so they offer to pay someone to take him, much like a dowry (because he's driving them nuts too). A match maker pairs him with Inferno, and he must go live with Inferno before an arranged spark bond.**_

_**-Inferno and the match maker (whoever this is) perform an inspection to make sure Red Alert is a virgin.  
-Red Alert must go through special training on how to please his partner, so supervised first times of oral, massages, etc.  
-Inferno actually adores Red Alert but has to pretend like Red Alert is some sort of purchase to go through the motions.  
-Their first time and spark bond must be publicly witnessed.  
-Humiliation on Red Alert's part.**_

Sticky."__

I'm adding a few suggestions of my own since this is a bit like a req I was going to post. As far as the first time and spark bond being publicly witnessed, not only that, but as far as sticky sex goes Inferno must deflower Red Alert *completely* in front of the witnesses, taking his mouth, valve, and aft as well as his spark before the union can be declared fully consummated.

_Bonus points for Inferno being very caring and considerate and trying to keep Red distracted from the fact that they're being watched._

More bonus points for Inferno coaxing a reluctant Red to do the same to him so that they start the partnership on equal footing.

We didn't do the prompt exactly, as there are no preliminaries and we went straight to the smut, but some of the backstory is covered nonetheless.

I've decided not to do too many edits, apart from spelling and grammar, and a few tweaks for better comprehension, because I wanted the words of both myself and my partner to be presented in as unadulterated a form as possible. Hopefully you will still find this enjoyable to read – I know we certainly enjoyed making it! Rrrowr!

Arranged Seduction (Part 1/3)

The suite was lavish, and richly appointed, overflowing with soft cushions, and expensive textiles. On the walls, paintings by the renowned artist, Sunstreaker – and worth a considerable fortune - depicted tasteful renditions of couples in various stages of romantic interludes.

At the centre of it all stood a tall and solidly build red mech, who seemed not to take in most of his luxurious surroundings, save for the massive berth, draped in filmy curtains, which stood in plain view of a floor to ceiling panel of one way glass.

Inferno held himself with unnatural stiffness, like someone who feared their smallest movement would cause an unstoppable cascade of fidgeting. He tried not to look towards the mirror, behind which he knew there were spectators gathered, waiting to witness what should have been the most private moment of his life.

His spark pulsed a hard, throbbing tattoo within its casing, the twist of his fuel tanks not quite masking another, less painful sensation, one of eagerness. The situation was not ideal, but he vowed to make the best of it, knowing that his future happiness hung entirely upon what would soon happen within this room.

The hallway before the room stretched on forever in Red Alert's opinion. Let it. The longer he was here, the longer he was… well… not entirely changed and possibly scarred for life. Even as he tried hard to slow his pace, the insistent femme leading him to the room wouldn't allow it for long. She was the one that had gotten him prepared for the whole ordeal, making him presentable and then taking him to the chambers. He vaguely recalled that she was one of the, what was it—workers? Priestesses?—something or others that seemed to crawl the hallways of the temple. Focusing on her seemed to distract him for a moment.

The door cycled open before Red Alert noticed they had stopped, and he tore his attention from the small femme once she nudged him into the room, trying to be subtle. He muted his vocalizer to keep from making an undignified noise, turning just a second too late to try and leave the room, only to have the door cycle close with a loud snick that echoed like a final order. He shrunk back slightly before spinning to face the other in the room, and then taking one step backwards towards the door.

This was far from what he had planned to do, especially in this manner. His optics flicked towards the one wall, the glass wall, and he felt his intakes stall for a moment but he managed to keep from making any noise. He drew his attention back to the mech in the room, almost glaring at him before he remembered that the other was probably in the exact same position. Instead he dropped his gaze to the floor. Well, now he was stuck, no way out, he had no choice in this. So, he finally managed to force himself to take a few tiny steps forward into the room.

Inferno nearly jumped as the door cycled, pulling air in through his intakes in a sudden gasp he couldn't quite muffle. He watched as his intended was gently, but firmly ushered into the room, his spark freezing for a moment in his chest as he took in the sight before him, the white, black and red armour brilliantly polished like his own, the shy, downcast optics... Did this mech really have no idea how beautiful he was?

He took a few measured steps forward before forcing himself to pause, all he wanted to do was scoop the delightful creature before him into his arms and kiss his shyness away, but he knew that wouldn't work – at least not immediately. Hopefully his desires were not too obvious on his faceplate.

"Hi," he murmured, a soft gentle drawl of the syllable. "I'm glad ya could make it." He motioned to a nearby table where a decanter of Vosian energon sparkled effervescently next to a pair of ornately carved cubes. The high grade was manufactured for the Seekers, who had higher energy requirements than ground based mechs, and was thus unusually potent. Obviously someone had realized their situation might need a little more help. "Can I get ya a drink?"

The offer had surprised Red Alert out of his train of thoughts that had been steadily going downhill into darker places. He fought to keep from jolting, glancing up first at the bigger mech before over to the set up with the energon waiting for them. One lingering thought about just what was going to happen, and why he had to do it, made his fuel tanks churn for a moment. He forced himself to nod stiffly, hands fidgeting at his sides.

He found himself glancing towards the glass a few more times in between taking in the details of the special room. Well, perhaps the setting wasn't so bad, in fact it would have been rather flattering had it not been for the audience on the other side of the glass. His optics slowly drifted over everything in the room, including the larger bot. Personally, he approved of the bigger bot's appearance, but he would never admit that out loud. Something about his build, or maybe the fact that he was fairly easy to read. Well, he would be if Red Alert had any real experience with reading the emotions and body languages of others beyond what he saw at home.

"I….kind of had to." Red Alert murmured after a long pause, though frowning at himself. It sounded like it had come out rude to him.

"I know ya did," Inferno replied, feeling his faceplate heat up a bit as he realized he had already done something that he hadn't wanted to do, which was remind the smaller mech that they were here by obligation, rather than pleasure, though he hoped he could make pleasure a part of it too. "But that don't mean I can't still be glad ya're here, now does it?"

He went to the table that held the energon and poured a cautious amount into each cube, wary of the potency and wanting to have his wits about him for what was to come. "I wish... I wish I coulda met ya under different circumstances, ya know? If I'd seen ya before, I woulda tried my luck for sure, we coulda taken it real slow..." He heaved a regretful sigh through his vents and held out one of the cubes, hoping to coax Red Alert in closer. "Now we can't go as slow as I'd like, an' I'm real sorry for that, but I'm not gonna hurt ya, Red."

Red Alert stared at the offered cube for a long moment before he felt a small flicker of want for the rare treat. It wasn't often he'd be offered something so expensive much less almost exotic compared to what his frame got by standard. Slowly he moved towards the other, only hesitating once before he came up to accept the cube, carefully taking it from him and pulling it close to sip at. The first taste sent his sensors on a roller coaster for a second, a small charge immediately surging though his circuits, although minor, and then dissipated.

The Lamborghini could feel his facial plating heating slightly in a touch of embarrassment at the comment. His spark fluttered slightly, but he just shifted his weight and sipped the cube again. "I…" well, he didn't want to just say 'I know' because he really didn't know in this case. Part of him really wanted to trust the bigger mech, but his own natural timidness combined with a few memories made him obviously hesitant to do so. "I… guess so." Inwardly he cringed. There was that sounding rude again.

Inferno took a sip of his own cube, optic ridges coming up in pleased surprise as he rolled the energon around in his mouth before swallowing. He studied Red Alert for a moment, not at all surprised by his lack of faith. Well, talk was cheap, really, and it was often better to show people that you meant what you said.

He took a cautious step closer, reaching out with dark fingertips to brush a delicate caress over the other mech's face plates, tracing them slowly, hand shaking with something approaching awe as he slid his thumb across the most delectable lip components he'd ever laid optics on. Primus! It was nothing short of a sin that a mech like this was untouched! "You're real beautiful Red, I don't know if ya know that, but ya are. If ya had gotten out more there woulda been mechs fightin' for your attention, an' I woulda been one of 'em."

The smaller mech had been rather intent on his energon, so the first touch actually startled him a bit, optics shooting up out of surprise. Even once he realized it was nothing to jump over, he still remained a bit tense, if not just entirely stiff. He stared at the other for a long moment before glancing towards the hand touching him, or trying to really. He felt himself relax a small bit, leaning into the light touch for a short moment before he suddenly remembered they were being watched. He jerked back slightly then, glancing down into his cube.

"I've heard it before."

Inferno smiled softly as he felt Red's first tentative response, and though he was disappointed by the sudden withdrawal, it didn't surprise him."That's good," he purred soothingly, continuing his slow tracery of Red Alert's face, carefully reaching behind him to set aside his cube of energon. "I'm glad ya heard it before, ya deserve it, and you're gonna be hearin' it often from now on." With both hands now free, he slid his fingers down the smaller mech's arms, gently massaging his shoulder tires. "I'm gonna be real good to you..."

Red Alert felt the heat return at the others words, trying hard not to squirm too much under the touches, as innocent and rather nice as they were. He still couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. It almost made him entirely want to reject the touches, but the part of him that approved of all of this wouldn't let him pull too far away again. He minutely glanced to the hands just in time to see the hands reach his shoulder tires. A low noise slipped from his defences at that pleasant touch. He had no idea it felt that nice to be touched in such an open place. For a few moments he had relaxed under the touch, only breaking from his trance for one last sip from his cube before he shifted to sit it down.

However taking the cube out of his hands made him unsure what to do next. He didn't feel brave enough to reach to touch the bigger mech in return just yet. Not to mention he didn't know where to start at all. His gaze flicked from on part to another on the other's frame, trying to figure out which plating looked more sensitive to touch.

Inferno's smile broadened, and his optics glowed as Red Alert set down his cube as well, which seemed to be a sign that he was on the path to success. The noise of pleasure from the smaller mech made him nip sharply at his lower lip components with his dental plates, surprised by how much the little sound affected him. His fans kicked on with a whirr."You're doin' good, Red, real good," he praised, keeping his touches light, and staying away from areas that were too sexually charged.

"Let me know if ya need me to slow down," he said, then, in a more hopeful tone, "or if ya need me to go faster..." The word 'faster' was layered with dark, sweet promise, and Inferno dimmed his optics sensuously, looking tenderly down at Red.

Red Alert nearly managed to relax entirely under the others hands, especially after the underlining promise, before the nagging feeling came back. It felt like something prickling its way up his spinal strut, if not just dancing over his frame entirely. It made him squirm though not in a pleasurable manner. Eventually he reached up, grabbing the other by the wrists to stop his hands for a moment. Through the corner of his optics he glanced towards the glass, shrinking away slightly. This felt wrong with others watching, whether he could see them or not he still knew they were there and it actually almost made his plating crawl. He dropped his grip on the others wrists, glancing up shyly. "Sorry… I just… I don't know if I… with them…"

The larger red mech stilled his hands immediately when the smaller mech halted them, and respectfully removed them from the tempting frame they had so recently been enjoying. He looked down at Red and sighed, before shifting his gaze towards the glass, which he had been doing a far better job of ignoring than he had ever dared to hope. Now, of course, the quivery feeling of unease returned to him. He clenched a fist unconsciously, wanting to swear and curse the stupid tradition that had brought them here to this place, even though he could never regret what had brought him Red Alert.

"I know, Red," Inferno said soothingly. "It ain't what I want either, but you your family won't just let us go without seein' we're together all proper. We can't... we gotta..." He struggled for a moment, inhaled deeply through his vents, and tried again. "If we go slowly enough, maybe they'll all fall into recharge an' it'll be like we're alone?" His optics twinkled hopefully as he watched to see how Red would take his attempt at a joke.

It actually had been a little endearing to hear the attempt at humour, more likely for his sake than anything. "…Maybe," Red Alert muttered softly, almost giving into the pull at the corner of his mouth. "If we can be that lucky." He turned away, though it was only to face the decorated berth. He moved over to the lavish structure, idly toying with the cloth draped down from the ceiling. He eventually pushed a gush of air out of his intakes, turning again, and settling on the very edge of the berth, hands in his lap. "I would rather just have an examination after time in a private room." He was half talking to himself, half to the other, peering up to him briefly before his optics drifted to the side to the spot on the berth next to him, as a silent invitation.

"It would be good if they'd let us have that," Inferno acknowledged, wondering if he had really seen what he hoped he had. Did Red really want him to sit down? He cautiously did so, also placing his hands in his lap in order to resist the impulse to take the other mech in his arms. "But ya know it could be worse. I read that long ago they used to do it real public, in the middle of a big circle, with everyone right in the same room, watchin' like cyberhawks." The red mech gave a visible shudder of distaste that rattled his frame.

He sat in silent thoughtfulness for a moment, then slowly slipped his arm loosely around Red Alert's shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze, but allowing him room enough to escape if he wished. "So is that all ya'are afraid of? Doin' it in front of 'em?" He tilted his head meaningfully towards the glass behind them.

Red Alert found himself leaning into the other's frame before the thought had even crossed his mind. He could feel a bit of warmth from the others plating and vents, and it only served to relax him slightly. The cloth around the berth may have been sheer but it did block out a bit of visual, especially in the dimmer light of the room, so he allowed that thought to calm the rapid pulsing of his spark. The less he felt seen, the better. He tentatively reached for the hand draped over him, picking up the others hand to explore it some.

"More or less. I'd rather not be de-sealed in front of my family and yours." He idly traced the seams in the other's digits as he spoke, before he let the hand rest back down against his plating. In a short moment of bravery he pressed his own hand to the back of the other's, encouraging it to flatten out against his plating as much as possible.

Inferno's engine revved slightly as Red Alert toyed with his hands, and he unconsciously pulled the smaller mech tighter against his frame, feeling a surge of protectiveness. "So ya aren't afraid of me breakin' your seal?" He didn't mention the other items on the laundry list of acts they were required by tradition to perform before their families' honour would be satisfied, not wanting to overwhelm his future bonded. Future bonded... Of all the things they were required to do, that scared him the most. Would it really be alright? Could these feelings he'd from the moment he first saw Red Alert actually be the building blocks for a lifetime together?

How he wished he could return the dowry Red Alert's parents had paid and tell everyone that he was going to court Red by himself, the modern way, with no one else involved! Sadly returning the dowry would be a deep insult, and they would demand Red back too, and Inferno's growing attachment would never permit it.

The heat rose to his face before Red Alert could stop it, and he ducked his helm, hiding against the others side slightly. "No. That part isn't as….frightening as I'm sure it should be." He cycled a bit of air to relax and calm himself, willing the heat down a bit. "It pales in comparison to everything else." His processor chose that moment to supply a few otherwise inappropriate images, a few made up, a few from the studies he had taken. He squirmed slightly, glancing away when he noted his own internal temperature hitching up a bit and an unaccustomed feeling settling over him. He shifted to cross his legs, trying to ignore the odd tingling spreading over his frame as he thought about the less serious part of the whole arrangement. He probably didn't treasure his seals as much as he should, but he did know he wanted someone he liked to take them. And well, he liked Inferno.

As far as the other part, his hand came up to press to his chest at the thought, centring itself over his spark half protectively, half unsure. That part he was a little more hesitant to give over so easily. He liked this mech, yes, but the bonding was something a little too intimate too soon. He was more worried about what if they didn't work out after being pushed into something so serious.

"I've done almost all of it, 'cept the bondin' part," Inferno supplied, stroking Red's back comfortingly. "I don't think there's anythin' to be scared of there. As for the bondin', well... I don't think you'll be too surprised by what ya find in here." He tapped his chest, above his spark chamber. "I'm a simple mech, and I don't believe in hidin' things. What ya see is what ya get. You'll be seein' that I wanna take care of ya," then, more softly, "you'll be seein' that I'm already fallin' in love with ya..."

Moving from the bed, he knelt down in front of the other mech, standing on his knees to they were face to face, and then leaned forward and lightly, and oh so tentatively, brushed their lip components together, only a whisper of touch, a kiss like a question, asking for more.

Red Alert quietly watched as the other moved, mulling over his words. He was surprised to find he didn't heat up or grow shy again at the semi confession. He cocked his helm at an angle when the other knelt before him. He wasn't sure what Inferno was doing, so when the other mech first leaned forward, Red Alert tipped back faintly. The little nagging voice in the back of his processor told him to just sit still and allow it to happen, that it would be enjoyable.

He actually felt a something akin to a spark pass between the plating that touched at the light almost-kiss. His intakes stalled for a fraction of a second, and then he allowed himself to lean forward just a bit to affirm the contact with his own approval. His hands twitched in his lap, hesitant but lifting to rest on the upper ledge of the other mech's chassis.

When Red Alert pressed just that little bit closer it was enough to make Inferno hum with pleasure, a tremor running through his frame as Red's hands came up to touch him. He kept the kiss gentle and light, not involving his glossa just yet, though he was almost aching to ravish that beautiful mouth. After a moment he pulled back, regarding Red Alert questioningly. "There's more, if ya want," he offered, ducking his head for a moment in a sudden fit of sympathetic shyness. He might have had more experience than Red, but right now it almost felt like it was his first time all over again, like everything before had been meaningless.

Red Alert felt a small flicker of disappointment when the contact was broken. "More..?" he tried to imagine what that could have possibly meant exactly. He paused for a moment before lifting his hands, reaching more to map his way along the others helm slowly, taking in the edges. "I wouldn't mind.." he offered lightly, not so much hesitant as not entirely sure. He did find himself suddenly interested in the other's frame, moving his hands to touch specific bits of detailing that caught his eye, or touching his windshield and everything in between. He shifted just a bit, and being watched feeling came back. He tried hard to brush it off, but he still paused in his touches for a moment before he managed to push it away for the moment.

"That feels good, Red," Inferno murmured huskily, smiling with obvious pleasure that Red was touching him of his own volition. He shuttered his optics, basking in the caresses for a moment, then leaned in again, pressing his lips to Red's, this time a little more firmly, opening his mouth and extending his glossa slightly to trace Red's mouth, requesting entry. His hand came up, stroking Red's cheek and traced the side of his helmet, trying to reassure him through the new experience.

The red and white mech didn't have much of a chance to comment back, before he found the pressure on his lips back. A short gasp at the new feeling involved more or less granted the other the access he was searching for. The smaller mech allowed his grip to tighten on the other, momentarily squeezing the plating of his shoulders in his hands, leaning a touch into the kiss. He was more curious about it now, trying to focus solely on Inferno instead of the prickly feeling of being watched through the glass. The bigger bot served as a reasonable distraction though, so he didn't find it too difficult to do much more than just acknowledge the audience, but also ignore them. He managed to let go of the plating he gripped, moving his touches elsewhere, growing a bit more brave and pressing more than just the tips of his digits to him.

"Mmmm..." was about all Inferno could say, as his glossa found its way into the untouched recesses of Red's mouth, tasting remnants of the the energon they had shared, and the metallic tang that was unique only to Red. His fans, which had been quietly compensating for the slight rise in temperature he had been experiencing almost since Red walked in the room, now kicked up another level, and the red mech was glad he was already on his knees, because otherwise he would surely have fallen to them, due to how weak with desire they had so suddenly become. Both hands came up to cradle and stroke the crimson helmet of his hopefully soon-to-be lover, and his glossa moved invitingly against Red's before retreating, allowing a similar exploration from the other mech, should he so desire.

That sensation was entirely new, but it seemed to wake up his natural processes. Tasting the other made Red Alert entirely forget for a few moments that the glass wall was even there. It felt like they were in their own little world, and the hands on his helm only seemed to help affirm that. He leaned more into the kiss, simultaneously trying to pull Inferno a touch closer, and tilting his helm just a bit into the hands. It was all new, but it seemed like his frame knew exactly what it wanted now that they had a little bit of contact going, and what to do with it. Though eventually the nagging prickle got to him and he pulled away from the kiss in favour of hiding against the other's neck cabling, drawing him closer, and giving himself a bit more access to reach further back on the bigger frame, stroking more plating.

Inferno was disappointed by the abrupt end of this kiss, but his spark just about turned over with affection at the feeling of the other mech snuggling into his neck, and he wrapped his arms around him protectively, wanting to shield him from whatever was troubling him, even if it happened to be himself. "Are ya okay, Red?" he asked worriedly, stroking the red helmet and down over the other's shoulders. "I didn't scare ya, did I?"

"No, it's alright." Red Alert settled like this for a moment before gingerly pulling back, making sure to not take his hands off of the other at all, even as he leaned back slightly, aiming to lay back. "It's better when you block them." He admitted after a moment, and part of him could almost imagine how his creators were probably responding to that. He chose to ignore that train of thought, instead following his instinct and coaxing the other a little closer, albeit shyly. "You can… go a little faster if you'd like.." he forced the heat to stay off of his face, frame shifting in order to accommodate the larger mech closer to the berth, or over him. He was stuck though, not knowing what to do now, other than touch the other bot and try to hide from the audience as much as possible.

Engine revving at the idea of going faster, Inferno allowed himself to be pulled onto the berth with Red, but out of consideration he settled his heavier frame alongside the smaller one, not wanting overwhelm him. Of course his processor just had to torment him with an image of his himself between those shapely white thighs, an image which sent a jolt of almost painful need straight to his interface panel, making him groan softly and wriggle, trying to get comfortable while keeping everything out of sight. He very much doubted Red wanted to move that fast.

He ran his hands over Red Alert's chest in slow, lazy circles, then moved to lightly stroke the transformation seams along one side, leaning in to nuzzle the white neck, glossa looking for wires and sensitive seams of its own to stimulate. "How much faster?" he dared to whisper heatedly.

Red Alert's engine purred in approval to the hand on his chest, and revved slightly any time the other's gentle touches brushed anything rather sensitive or in the case of a few specific wires he brushed, sent strong pulses of pleasure straight downwards. He gasped softly at the growing sensation, squirming only a little, leaning more into his touches. He reached to thumb along his vents, tracing the outer edges before dancing downwards along his plating.

The size difference made it difficult to reach far, but with Inferno on the berth as well, it gave the Lamborghini a lot more to work with, and he reached for plating he had yet to touch, enjoying the warmth coming off of his soon to be lower. That was the thought that triggered his fans to finally start, though softly humming at first, they grew louder the more Inferno touched him. So much so that by the time he spoke again, Red Alert had to cycle a bit of heated air out of his frame himself to help cool slightly. "Well, curiosity is winning out more than modesty…" he wasn't sure how to word it exactly, but the slowness seemed to have been eating at his patience.

Inferno looked ceilingward momentarily with a silent, and spark-felt prayer of thanks to Primus. A moan escaped him - Red Alert's innocent touches were making him hotter than even the most experienced caresses (of which, admittedly, there had not been many) had ever done before.

"Tell me what ya like, Red," he murmured, hand slipping down, almost touching Red's panel, but drawing back. "Have ya ever touched yourself?" he asked, trying to gauge just how much explaining he needed to do. "Overloaded yourself?" The questions brought more tantalizing images surging through his processor, and he fervently hoped Red had at least explored himself a little, because he didn't know how much longer he could keep his pressurized and aching spike contained before he would be forced to give Red a very educational view.

Normally the personal questions would have provoked a rather negative response out of Red Alert. He didn't normally let people know any kind of intimate information like that. Instead he squirmed, frame arching slightly into the touch, and the tingling grew stronger for a moment before stopping when he didn't quite reach where it was concentrated. The smaller bot barely bit back a frustrated noise. "…Somewhat. But I'm not entirely ignorant about all of it." He glanced down, actually pondering just showing him, again, just how intact those seals were. Sure, he had explored himself, it was normal, and healthy. Especially since once he got to know himself, he'd know when something was wrong. "I know I'm not going to get 'bitten', and I know it's all going to hurt at first…"

"It don't have to hurt much, Red," Inferno assured him. "My last, well, my only partner, she was real careful with me, and I'm gonna be for you, too." He circled around Red's panel lightly again, not quite touching it, worried about frightening the smaller mech despite his professed curiosity. "Would ya like to see mine first? Just so ya know what the real thing looks like?" Maybe Red would feel more comfortable being exposed if Inferno himself took the plunge first.

Red Alert stared at Inferno for a long moment, legs twitching slightly at the close but not close enough touches near such sensitive metal. Oh, that was so much nicer than he'd openly admit, but he was starting to melt again. He was tempted to try and shift his hips while Inferno's hand moved, just to bring the touches closer and more directly on his panel. On reflex to the question his optics dropped to Inferno's cod piece. He paused for a long moment, figuring in his head the possible proportion that the other most likely had according to his frame size. "Well, don't you think I'm going to see it eventually anyway?" he didn't mean to say it with a slight snap, and immediately flinched back vaguely when the words left him. "…Sorry… I didn't mean it… like that."

Inferno didn't seem to mind Red's snappishness, in fact he let out a chuckle and shook his head in amusement. "Well, o' course, Red, but ya see..." he shuttered one optic in a conspiratorial wink, "...things are gettin' a wee bit... tight, back there. So if ya don't think you're gonna go into stasis lock if ya see 'em sooner instead of later, I'd like to take some of the pressure off. I'll take care of ya next, I promise."

"Oh…" Red Alert glanced down, sheepish for a moment before back up. "I don't see why it would bother me." Not to mention just how curious he actually was. He wanted to see, all because it was something new, something on someone else's frame. Something to learn and memorize. And really he had all the time in the world for that now, seeing as they'd be together an awful lot from here on out. For some reason that put a rather pleasant feeling in his spark. "I… don't mind."

"Much obliged," said Inferno, and retracted his panel quickly, before his processor could dwell on the number of others who would be seeing him. Immediately his pressurized spike, in an embarrassingly comical fashion, popped upwards to curve back against his abdomen as if it were spring loaded, trailing a light film of silvery lubricating fluid. It was proportionate to his frame, not unusually large, nor small, and below it an equally proportionate valve, also streaming a small amount of lubricant.

The red mech looked away for the moment, a little shyly, before turning to face Red Alert again. "I'm yours now, Red," he said. "Do what ya want with me."

Curiosity hit hard the moment Red Alert saw the other exposed, and no amount of will power could keep him from reaching out. He lightly touched the array, mapping the area with gentle touches before getting more exploratory. His fingers trailed around his base, before taking a bit of interest in his valve, or rather the lubricant at first, before he deemed his exploration complete for the current moment. "Well I suppose that would get uncomfortable behind there after awhile.." he curled his hand around the extended spike, visibly surprised at the contrasting textures. After the bits he had learned in school he was aware that this was pleasurable to the other, but to what extent he wasn't sure.

"OhslagPrimus!" Inferno had managed to hold himself still until Red had unceremoniously grabbed his spike, but now he arched violently into the smaller mech's hand and though he didn't normally like to swear, the expletives burst from his vocalizer just as a burst of pleasure shot through his spike like a lancing red hot pinpoint of fire. Clenching his dental plates, he slowly brought his hips back down and tried to remain still for the rest of the explorations – at least now he was expecting them.

Well, he had certainly received a very positive response, but the red and white mech wasn't confident enough to carry on any further after a few more touches here and there, and eventually pulled his hand away. He studied the fluids his fingers picked up, curiously licking at a bit of it. It wasn't exactly bad, but it wasn't entirely pleasant either, he supposed he could adjust to it. He felt a need to compare, and ignoring the prickle for a moment, he allowed his own panel to slide back, lowering his free hand briefly, trying to be discreet about it. He noted first that he was about in the same state as far as the lubricant, that explains the tingling, and there was a distinct pressure under the seals now. He pulled his hand away quickly, legs pulling together to hide himself, though his panel remained open. "It makes a lot more sense this way…"

Inferno vented a few substantial gusts of heated air, both relieved and slightly disappointed that Red Alert had ceased his explorations, though when he heard the telltale sound of Red's panel sliding back, he smiled to himself. He remained where he was, not attempting to look, not that he hadn't already seen what there currently was to be seen when he had been shown proof of Red's virginity. "What makes sense?" he asked.

"All of it." Red Alert squirmed slightly, feeling his lubricant actually dripping slowly from his valve, and the way he was made it slide right over an external sensor. He glanced over, peering between Inferno's array and then glancing quickly down at his own. "Though I don't see how it wouldn't hurt, a little or more." His nerves were starting to show again, and he was getting a bit fidgety once more, shyly looking down at his lap. "I suppose though…. I trust you."

"Aww, Red, I'm glad ya do." Inferno was genuinely touched and humbled, and leaned over to lightly kiss Red Alert's lip components again. "I won't lie to ya, it will hurt a bit, but afterwards it will feel real good. I was thinkin' maybe, if you're ready, we could work on gettin' your spike out first. Actually, I'm surprised it's still in there, mine popped out on its own, but I think I played with myself a bit more..." He unconsciously licked his lip components, imagining Red's reaction to being touched there for the first time, imagined wrapping his hand, and then his mouth around the virgin spike and pleasuring the smaller mech until he was whimpering with ecstasy.

"If… that's where you want to start." Red Alert nodded lightly, glancing over towards the glass, freezing for a moment before forcing his attention back to Inferno. A vague sense of calm washed over him when he put his attention fully on the bigger mech. "I never really… had time." He admitted after a moment, glancing towards his own interface array. "The academy…" Well, he didn't feel the need to finish that. It was obvious that he focused more on what was put in front of him in school then what was going on in his own frame.

"If I'd been there I woulda gotten your olfactory sensor out of those data pads," Inferno purred, returning his hand to Red's frame, this time sliding all the way down to brush over his interface array, lingering over the top seal where he began to trace slow circles, first gently, and then with a little more pressure. "If ya need me to stop, just tell me an' I will..." He slipped his finger down, dipping into the trickle of lubricant seeping from beneath the seal to Red's valve and used it to moisten the upper seal around the edges, watching intently for any sign of discomfort.

Red Alert's words died before leaving him, and his though process ground to a rather rough stop at the sensation of being touched so intimately. His intakes stalled in surprise, frame shuddering in response to the first bits of pleasure that found their way into his system. He couldn't stop his hips from lighting into the other's hand even if he had tried, and it seemed like pressing up into the touches increased the fire in his lower regions. Unconsciously, his legs parted just a little more, silently permitting the other more access. "I-I see…"

"That's it, Red," Inferno praised warmly, gratified by the response. He continued scooping lubricant onto the upper seal trying to get it to loosen around the edges so the breakthrough would be less painful, his deliberately paced massage getting gradually firmer, and speeding up just a touch. "How does it feel? Is it gettin' tighter in there?"

The continued stimulation increased the growing pressure Red Alert had felt, hips twitching upwards just slightly at any particularly pleasurable pass over the seal. He felt his fans kick up a notch, heat pooling lower between his legs, followed by a bit more lubricant trickling its way out of his valve. It still felt weird, but in an increasingly nice way.

He could barely process that the other spoke to him at first, peering towards him, distracted. "Hm..? Oh…yes. It's feeling a bit tight." He glanced down to watch the other's fingers on him, shuddering when he felt the tingling spike higher in his lower frame. "…Soon?"

Inferno regarded Red searchingly. "I think I can do somethin' to make it sooner." Carefully he climbed over Red, moving between his legs and sliding down so he was facing the other's interface equipment. Then he brought his glossa into play, a long slow, tracing lick around both the seals, focusing on the external sensor nodes. "Come on out, Red," he murmured, between licks, "I want ya in my mouth..."

A startled yelp left the smaller mech when the other licked over his sensors, back arching up from the berth at the sharp surge of pleasure. He writhed for a moment, away from the touch before calming and relaxing into it as he grew accustomed to the feeling. This time he really felt the lubricant slide out of him in a higher amount than the previous few times. The pressure turned into a bit of an ache, and he glanced down to see that the seal was bulging a bit before it tore away entirely.

That hadn't hurt half as much as he expected it to, but he did feel a bit self conscious of the fact that his spike was finally free and open to the other's judgement. He reached down to cover himself, but stopped half way.

"Ya did it, Red!" Inferno beamed proudly, looking at the newly exposed spike like it was some sort of rare and valuable prize. He reached up, taking Red's hands in his own lest the other succumbed to his initial impulse of covering himself. "Don't ya hide from me," he pleaded. "I want ya, Red, every part of ya." Carefully he traced his glossa around the ruined seal, then up over Red's spike, tasting the untouched metal, the lubricant tinged faintly with energon from the ruptured seal, feeling humbled and honoured beyond anything he had ever felt before. Worshipfully he lapped at the sensor cluster beneath the tip, and then, unable to restrain himself, took as much of Red's spike as he could into his mouth, sucking firmly and ravishing it with his decadent sweeps of his glossa.

Red Alert didn't have much time to bask in the small praise, hardly managing a soft smile before the entirely new sensation of the other's glossa touching him wrung a cry from him. He hadn't been expecting it, much less how it felt even better than the other massaging his seal. His helm snapped back against the berth when Inferno took him into his mouth, a hard shudder wracking his frame and tapering into smaller twitches accompanied by whimpers and other soft noises as he was stimulated further. His fans kicked onto a higher speed, and he panted out a bit of hot air, hands reaching to grip at the other's helm for some sense of anchorage.

Watching Red's reaction hungrily, Inferno continued his ministrations, engine giving little answering revs each time a cry escaped the other mech. If they had been alone, he would have taken more time, tried to be more instructive, but under these artificial circumstances he knew a processor-searing overload would do more to calm and reassure his shy, and somewhat fearful partner than anything else.

The red mech was acutely aware that all too soon they would have to move on to other things, and he inwardly cringed as he remembered the terse, almost clinical instructions detailing how they were to proceed, how he was supposed to methodically claim each part of Red's body, mouth, valve, and even his aft, as terrifying as it must be to his poor virgin lover, before finally joining their sparks. Technically, his mouth on Red's spike wasn't even part of the equation, but Inferno was not about to ask Red to something that he wouldn't do himself.

Thinking of their forced circumstances only made Inferno redouble his efforts to please Red, sucking harder and swirling his glossa around the sensitive tip of the other mech's arousal. Meanwhile one finger reaching down to trace the remaining seal, pushing lightly into the small gap that was leaking lubricant, in the hopes of widening it and easing the passage of his spike when it finally came.

The waves of pleasure made the Lamborghini writhe, and slowly words managed to find their way into his noises, though they hardly made sense, especially to him. His fingers flexed against the other's helm, petting at him shakily. He felt something coiling in his lower abdomen, and it made him part his legs even further, relaxing and tensing all at once. Part of him thought it should be too soon to be feeling this, but the hazy part of his processor was egging it on, making him resist holding on to the coil and just letting it go. He muffled a louder cry by latching onto his own bottom lip plating, enough to hurt but he hardly noticed it with the white hot energy running through his system and flooding him as the first release slammed into him.

Inferno's engine revved to a triumphant, and almost smug-sounding crescendo as he heard Red's choked cry of release and welcomed the evidence of his success as it filled his mouth. Flavour-wise, the Vosian high grade they had enjoyed was sweeter, but the pure, unadulterated meaning of the viscous fluids had him swallowing them down as eagerly as if they had been the aforementioned vintage. He reduced his suction to a lazy pull, swirling his glossa soothingly as he attempted to prolong the sweet release before finally withdrawing, knowing the smaller mech would be sensitive now, and need some time to recover.

He hadn't overloaded himself, and he trembled, almost palsied with desire, as he moved from between Red Alert's thighs to cuddle up against the smaller mech, drawing him into his arms and stroking his plating comfortingly.

Red Alert shuddered softly as Inferno pulled away, vents working to push all the heated air from his frame. Feeling the others hands on him again made him purr, frame still a bit charged from the release. Tingling in a pleasant way, especially in the upper half of his interface array, he melted into the touches. He nuzzled satedly into the bigger mech, hands resting on his chassis for a long moment. Once the initial buzz faded he pulled back slightly, heating up in a bit of embarrassment at what had happened. "This isn't fair to you…"

With his greater experience helping him to be patient despite the aching of his spike, Inferno was surprisingly content with his arms full of deliciously sated cuteness, so Red's comment took him a little by surprise. "Not fair?" he teased, giving Red a gentle squeeze. "Watchin' ya overload was the most beautiful thing I ever did see. How is that not fair to me?" But secretly he was relieved by what Red had said, hoping that Red might possibly want to reciprocate without needing to be reminded that it was one of the acts that was necessary to fullfill their bonding contract.

"You haven't…" Red Alert trailed off, glancing down though it mostly gave him an optic full of the other's still erect spike. There was a fleeting thought in the back of his processor, but it was just enough to make him reach out and curl his hands around him again, braver this time. He hesitated once he was actually touching him, but it was only for a moment before he flexed his grip, and then pulled upwards slowly. He marvelled at the feel, even though he wasn't sure what to do, just guessing that slow touches would be okay, since that's what the other had used on him.

"Ohhhhh!" Inferno let out a long, low groan as Red stroked him, hips lifting upwards of their own volition, following the pleasure-giving hand. "That feels good, Red," he praised. "You're doin' good." He couldn't believe that the reticent young mech who had crept in to the room earlier was now willingly touching his spike. Maybe they would get through this after all.

Red Alert felt rather encouraged by the response, already feeling his systems cycle back around to the aroused state from before just from hearing the other bot groan. Heat pooled between his legs, and he looked down to watch his hands move over the spike, sliding easily over the girth from the lubricant dripping from the top. He paused his stroking for a moment, instead passing a finger over the beading liquid at the tip and smearing it over him. It was all rather fascinating how his body reacted to faint scent of it all in the air, how he enjoyed touching him. Still, he glanced up to him to make sure he wasn't messing up.

Inferno certainly didn't feel that Red was messing up, even though he himself was getting messed up – but only in the best way possible. His frame warmed even more, his fans working full blast, and he began to squirm beneath the red and white mech's innocent ministrations, torn between letting go and trying to hold on to his slipping control. If Red had been experienced, he would have simply stated his desires, but as it was he was walking a thin line, knowing that someone had to keep their processor on track if they were ever going to be allowed out of this room. Still, he couldn't help the plea that escaped him. "Ahhh! Red! Please..."

"Please?" Red Alert's hands faltered for a moment, briefly worried he had hurt the other somehow or did something he didn't like. Every other reaction he had said otherwise, so he picked the pace back up, experimentally squeezing along the length, feeling the rise and fall in the circumference of his entire spike. He glanced between Inferno's face and what he was doing, pulling one hand away, but the other kept busy. He licked at the lubricant covering his palm, finding the taste a lot more appealing in an aroused state.

His optics had been shuttered tightly, his face plates taut with need, but something prompted Inferno to unshutter them, and the sight before him, of Red unselfconsciously tasting his fluids, nearly undid him completely. "Sweet holy Primus...!" Inferno whispered, half sitting up as he very quickly, and very carefully wrapped his hand around the one still working over his spike, stilling its movements. "It's okay, Red," he panted, "you're doin' fine, more than fine, but I just need a moment here..."

Red Alert let the other stop his hand, though still staring at him, confused. "…What for? I thought this was the point of—" he stopped abruptly, suddenly remembering the audience they had and freezing again. His fingers slowly uncurled from around Inferno's spike. He wasn't entirely reverting back into his shell, but remembering they weren't alone did kind of dampen the heat between his legs and make him want to shrink back behind the bigger mech again.

Inferno slowly relaxed back against the berth and banged his head against it a few times discreetly for good measure as he saw the diminishing ardour in the red and white mech. "Yeah, this is the whole point," he drawled gently, inwardly berating himself for breaking the mood. "It's just... Aww, Red, I'm sorry... ya were doin' real good, what ya did felt so good... but ya know sometimes, if ya been revved for a while it starts to hurt a l'il bit." A little bit was an understatement. The firetruck had been experiencing literal ups and downs for most of the day, torn between excitement and terror, and he had been terrified to take the edge off for fear of not being able to perform when the time came. "I'll be alright in a few clicks."

"Oh….I'm sorry." Red Alert pulled back slightly, fidgeting and pulling himself further onto the bed, thighs pressed together though the way he brought his legs up left him exposed since his panel was still open. He made a point to keep his back to the glass wall, finding it a bit easier to ignore the feeling of being watched again. "Maybe we should just get to it… if it hurts that much. Get it over with?" he peered to him, resting his chin on his knees for a moment. "In a way it would be fair…. I suppose."

Inferno vented a few hot gusts of air, trying to calm himself a little. "'S'not your fault, Red," he told the other mech softly, pulling him in closer for a hug, "ya were makin' me feel good, s'not your fault it got to be too good." He hesitated over his next words. "I don't wanna scare ya, but if you wanna get it over with, ya know there's a few things we havta do. Do you remember what they are?" Primus, he hoped Red had actually been instructed!

"I….know, that's what I meant." Red Alert cycled his own bit of air, not so keen on relaxing into his frame now, finding himself more frustrated than anything. He let the other hold him all he wanted, half glaring towards the other's plating, trying not to direct it towards his face, to show he wasn't annoyed with Inferno himself. Eventually he squirmed, trying to move away slightly. "I'm not sure if it's worth going slow anymore. I'd rather just be done with it…." He knew it sounded like he wasn't enjoying himself, even though he obviously had been.

Allowing Red to pull away as he wished, Inferno turned over to face the other mech directly. "Is that what ya really want? To let 'em win?" He nodded towards the ominous spectre of the glass behind them. "I'm sure everyone is pretty tired an' bored, an' they'd probably like it if I just threw ya down and made ya mine and tried to pick up the pieces later when they weren't around, but I ain't doin' that." He set his chin stubbornly. "Ya deserve better, Red. Ya deserve better than this whole darned thing, really, but I can't do anythin' to fix that, so I'm gonna work on fixin' what I can." So saying he leaned in and kissed the other mech soundly to seal the pledge he had just made, inadvertently giving Red a taste of himself from the oral ministrations he had received earlier.

Red Alert jolted a bit at the taste, almost pulling away, but quickly deciding that leaning into the kiss was far more enjoyable. Inwardly he was flattered by the words, and the obvious feelings the other mech had for him already. He sighed softly, pulling back, shyly staring down. "Alright... but I'd rather not stop again." He admitted softly, laying back, silently offering himself over, though still a touch tense due to the prickling being watched feeling still nagging him.

Inferno looked down at Red tenderly, through softly glowing optics, wanting to take what was so generously offered, wishing he could just focus on pleasing the other mech, without all these formulas, but they had to be adhered to. "I wish I didn't have to ask ya this, Red," he admitted, "but I need ya to do something for me, real quick..."

He lifted his helm to look at him when he spoke, shooting him another confused look for a moment before a thought passed through his processor and he cringed vaguely. "I don't know… about that…" he subtly glanced down to Inferno's spike, heating and glancing away when a few images flitted through his thought process. "I-I've never….. and it's kinda.. big…" The smaller mech wasn't sure why he was more comfortable with the thought of just letting the bot take him, but getting all flustered and shy again over… this.

Inferno had known better than to expect a long, drawn out session of oral pleasure – the terms of their contract would just have to be satisfied by a token effort. "At least ya know how it tastes?" he offered coaxingly, groaning as he recalled the spark-searing sight of Red licking his lubricants from his fingers. "Just try it, that's all ya have to do. It don't have to be perfect, or nothin', I know ya haven't done it before."

Red Alert fought back the urge to circle air through his intakes in a sigh. Sitting up, he took a moment to steel himself before inching over to the other mech. "This isn't something I planned to ever do…. Bonded or not." He muttered, hesitating a long moment before reaching to take Inferno's arousal into his hand again. It took a few moments of stroking him before he mustered up the courage to lean down, tentatively licking at the tip with small kittenish licks, adjusting himself to the taste slowly before taking a bit into his mouth.

An incoherent shout escaped Inferno, and his hips jerked violently, though he managed to keep from rocking them upwards out of consideration. "A-alright, that's good Red, ya can stop now..." He sincerely meant the words, even if they were spoken in a needy whimper that pleaded otherwise, his voice pitched slightly higher than normal from the erotic stress.

Red Alert pulled back after the other spoke, idly wiping around his mouth with the back of his hand and peering up at him from under the ridge on his helm. "Are you going to make a habit of stopping me, forever?" the tone was a bit edgy, clearly annoyed but only because of the mixed signals, and the fact that his body was screaming at him for more, but he was pointedly ignoring it. Without the stimulation it was fairly easy to ignore the needy ache that had built in his valve, let alone the heat in his frame and energy in his system.

Inferno blinked his optics, peering down at Red over the landscape of his body. "But ya said ya didn't wanna do it," he replied in exasperation, voice still strained.. "So I figured ya would wanna stop as soon as possible. Ya did enough, for, ya know, that..." He waved a hand indicating their situation. It was technically enough from a contract perspective, though certainly not enough for his aching spike, by any means.

"I'm used to just doing things, whether I want to or not." The heat in Red Alert's frame was driving him insane, and he had the urge to just reach between his legs and figure out how to take care of himself. But they were both in the same boat, more or less. "Anything else before we move on?" he crossed his arms over his chest, sending a rather pointed look towards the glass wall. He really couldn't help venting the frustrations. He felt unsatisfied, even after earlier. The pressure was starting to build again and his fans had already kicked back on.

Somewhat bemused, and not entirely displeased, by Red's change in demeanour, Inferno rose up onto his elbows. The sudden terseness was a refreshing change from the shyness of before, and he wondered at the cause, could it be frustration? The whirr of fans certainly seemed to suggest that it was, and if that was the case it was a situation he was more than happy to remedy! He gave Red an almost goofy grin. "I can't think of anythin'. Why don't ya lie down at let me take care of ya?"

Red Alert stared at him for a long moment before slowly moving to lay back, much like he had laid before. He was slightly less inviting at first, taking a longer moment before parting his legs to allow the other to come close that way if he so chose. Something about the position, much less his submission, made his valve clench on itself, anxious. His frame was falling back into the swing of telling him what he wanted, what his body needed at the moment, and he was hard pressed not to ignore it this time.

Inferno moved between Red's legs, again slipping downwards to face his interfacing array. One seal remained, glaring at him defiantly, but he was determined he wasn't going to let this small barrier cause any more trouble than it had to. Optic ridges furrowed with concentration, he leaned down, lavishing the area with his glossa, lapping up the trickles of lubricant and exploring the external sensor node with delicate thoroughness.

A loud half startled squeal escaped Red Alert, half out of shock, but mostly from the pleasure. His legs shifted, almost considering trying to close and squirm away from the intense wave of liquid fire. He stilled after a moment, tapering into a soft whimper. He managed to glance down before his optics shuttered, vents heaving out a gush of hot air while he tried hard not to squirm. The untouched sensors were a lot more responsive due to being closed away for so long, and after sitting aroused for awhile he was almost hyper-sensitive.

Stroking Red's thighs in a soothing manner, Inferno hummed sympathetically and continued his ministrations, gratified, not to mention aroused by the response, especially considering how hard won it had been. He continued gently licking the area around the seal, trying to loosen it as much as he possible and generate as much pleasure as he could in the process. Realistically, he knew that there was no way to open a seal with his glossa, but as Primus was his witness he was sure going to try!


	2. Chapter 2

Arranged Seduction (Part 2/3)

Red Alert's whole frame shuddered under the other's ministrations, fingers curling in the plush covering the berth and one hand managing to reach one of the decorative pillows and grab onto it. He tried, he really did, to keep from wriggling his hips, but the pleasure eventually forced him to surge his hips forward slightly, into the others mouth. It wasn't long after that, that the words started coming back like they had earlier, though he made much more sense this time around, softly encouraging the larger mech with a few half broken spaced out sentences.

Inferno savoured the sounds, and Red's desperate movements. He paused for a moment to guide the other mech's legs over his shoulders, and slide his hands under the dark aft, steadying the Lamborghini's hips and lifting them upwards, the better to plunder the tender circuitry with his mouth and glossa. Closing his lip components around the external sensor node he sucked lightly, while his finger gently stroked the seal to make it more pliable.

Red Alert couldn't keep from squirming anymore, rocking into the sweet torture in a slow pattern, cycling air a bit faster. He released the bedding in favour of reaching to pet along Inferno's helm again, lightly tugging. "…M-more.." he felt a little greedy for wanting more, but he was going delirious with the pleasure, and they weren't even to the part where he was penetrated. If things got better than this… well then he could see why the few bots he talked to in the academy had always tried to egg him into interfacing and what not like they did.

Inferno looked up from his efforts, lubricant glimmering on the metal of his lips. "More, Red?" he asked. "What can I do for ya?" He punctuated each word with a slow lick from his glossa, grinning mischievously as he did so. "Tell me what ya want..."

A soft groan left the smaller mech, half in protest half in pleasure. "Stop teasing me… I need more.." Red Alert felt heat rising to his face just thinking about saying it flat out and bluntly. A shudder ran right down his spinal strut, making his legs twitch, pedes dragging along Inferno's back plating. "…Please…" he pleaded softly, purposely lowering the volume he used so it would be literally impossible for anyone but Inferno to hear him in that moment.

Shuttering his optics for a moment, Inferno felt a wave of pleasure shoot through him at that needful plea, the meaning of which he hoped he guessed correctly. He slid his hands from beneath Red's aft and let down his legs so they were on either side of his hips, moving sensuously up the red and white frame, finally settling with his throbbing spike resting thick and heavy against Red's open panel. He leaned down, over the other's frame, lowering the volume of his vocalizer so he spoke at the same nearly inaudible level as Red. He pressed his lip components to Red's audio. "Ya want me inside ya?" he crooned.

Having it spoken made Red Alert shiver momentarily. He managed a short nod, enjoying the feeling of the other pressed so close. His hips lifted slightly, just to rub against the hot spike resting so close to his valve. It rubbed directly over a sensor node and pulled a soft mewl from him before he could stop it. A moment later when he cycled out a bit of hot air, he panted the others name, reaching to cling to him. "I'm…ready.."

A shudder of longing went through Inferno, and he stared down at Red, framing his face between his hands, torn between desire and concern. "Alright Red, I can do that. Do ya... do ya want me to do it fast or slow? Fast it'll hurt more, slow it'll hurt longer..."

"I…" Red Alert paused to think, weighing the pros and cons of both options. After a moment he came to what he felt was the reasonable answer, all things considered. "Whatever you think would be best…. I mean it only happens once and all.." He let his engine purr softly, trying to encourage Inferno further. He didn't really mind either way, so long as it happened and it was done. It was just a seal, he didn't see why they needed to keep going slow after all that teasing.

Inferno nodded and pulled back a little, taking a moment to arrange Red's legs, encouraging the smaller mech to spread them wider. Taking his spike in hand, he lined himself up with Red's seal, circling it for a few moments for a distraction, then quickly drove himself in to the hilt with a groan that was equal parts pleasure and guilt. Immediately he lowered his frame on top of Red's, sliding his arms underneath Red's shoulders and clutching him tight, nuzzling his neck and whispering nonsense words of comfort as he allowed the other mech to adjust.

Red Alert's intakes stalled, engine making some odd form of a rev in pain. He froze for a few long moments, fighting the urge to try and squirm away from the sharp sting. It faded into a rather uncomfortable burning sensation, and he could feel the way his valve spasmed trying to push the painful intrusion out. He tried his best to keep relaxed, listening on the words the other offered him, and silently thanked him for being still while he tried to get used to the feeling. The smaller mech reached to cling to Inferno for anchorage, waiting for his frame to calm enough to give the other the okay, but Primus it hurt.

The fire engine gritted his dentals unconsciously, feeling his spike surrounded by almost crushing tightness, and the spasming wasn't helping either, but he drew patience from deep reserves inside of him. "It's okay, Red," Inferno murmured, remembering the pain of his own breaking at Firestar's hands and how considerate she had been with him, an example he intended to follow as best he could. "I know it hurts, but that's it, the worst part is over. An' I won't move until ya tell me."

Red Alert cycled a bit of air through his vents, still stalling slightly, but over all pushing the hot air out and calming as he relaxed. The burn faded slowly, and part of his suspected that it was the extra lubricant his valve decided to try and excrete over the intrusion's fault. Eventually he smoothed his hands out over the other's plating, finding it calming even further. After a few long moments he eventually nuzzled closer, softly murmuring the okay against his plating.

Inferno lifted himself slightly to kiss Red soothingly, and began to move slowly and carefully, moving his spike only minutely out of consideration for the doubtless tender valve. He wasn't so much thrusting as grinding himself against Red, rubbing his hips seductively against the external sensors. "Ohhh Red," he moaned, breaking this kiss, "oh, ya feel so good..."

The stimulation to the outer nodes eventually dulled all of the pain, and Red Alert found himself grinding back after awhile. His hands flexed against the other's plating, gripping and then letting go with the waves of pleasure as they slowly built back up. The charge had nearly disappeared when his seal had been broken, but it was coming back times two. He curled slightly against him, vents panting softly onto his plating as he nuzzled at the bigger mech's windshield on his chassis.

When Red started moving in tandem, Inferno practically beamed with happiness, and he planted quick kiss on the other mech's helmet. "Ya like that?" he asked hopefully, continuing his lazy, measured pace, the occasional grunt or groan escaping him due to the sweet, erotic, torture of his spike. He realized it was just as well he needed to take his time, because if he let himself go now, he would lose control far more quickly than he preferred. "All I want is to make ya feel good."

Red Alert managed a faint nod, engine starting to purr in pleasure as the charge built. He shifted just a little bit, his hips pressing down slightly towards the berth and jolted when it caused Inferno's spike to brush up against a ceiling node, and on the second pass he whimpered out the others name, fingers tightening around his shoulders. Oh that was amazing, and left him tingling when Inferno pulled back enough to come off of the sensor, before blossoming into a wave of pleasure when it was struck again.

With all his sensors trained completely on his red and white partner, Inferno did not miss the small shift in the other mech's hips, nor the delightful whimper that resulted. He definitely wanted more of that! Reaching over the berth, he grabbed one of the larger decorative cushions, and paused for a moment, lifting Red's hips and sliding the cushion beneath, so that Red's hips were canted upwards to receive his spike at a better angle. He resumed his movements, still not thrusting, but pushing a bit more firmly, using his weight and size to push Red's hips downwards at the angle he seemed to have been enjoying.

The Lamborghini peered down when the pillow was placed under him, about to ask what for before the movement cut off his words and instead pulled a low moan from him. His helm tipped back, optics shuttering in pleasure. It felt wonderful, but at the same time not entirely enough. He was in no mind to complain just yet, rather enjoying the slow burn of the pleasure and the feeling of the other moving in him slightly. His hands slipped down, pressing to Inferno's chassis, sliding over his windshield slowly.

Inferno's plating grew hotter and hotter, the air venting from his overworked fans correspondingly so, but he continued his slow, firm pace, barely sliding within the slippery tightness of Red's valve. It was the most maddening, most wonderful torment he had every felt. "How are ya doin', Red?" he tried to ask, but the words came out as a needful groan.

As the charge hit a point where it stopped building, but stayed a constant level, Red Alert got a bit impatient again. His arms moved to curl around the other's back as best they could, fingers gripping at plating for leverage as he shifted to lift his hips, trying to encourage him to move more. He would have asked, if he knew how to. For the words he lacked, his body seemed to know exactly how to ask for him, rubbing up against the other mech a bit more firmly, his vocalizer letting out a soft pleading noise that was nearly drowned out under the sound of their fans going.

"Aagh!" was Inferno's response to the sound coming from Red, a sound so arousing that it seemed to wrap itself around his spike and squeeze, to reach inside of him and pull his most primal subroutines into stark prominence. Reflexively his hips jerked against Red's, rougher than before, though still not terribly hard, but enough that his spike slid partway out, then back in again, before he regained control of himself.

A loud keen left Red Alert when his body got a taste of what it really wanted, tapering into a soft whimper when it didn't continue immediately afterwards. His fingers curled against his plating, "Primus Inferno I'm not going to break…" the irritability from earlier came back, amplified by the fact that he was so worked up and not fully receiving what would push him over the edge again. He tried to squirm and get the other to thrust into him again, even half way if he wouldn't do it properly. Not that he knew what proper was, all things considered, but his frame told him plain as day that this was not going to be sufficient.

Inferno could be remarkably thick when he was trying to be a gentlemech, especially with a processor fogged by the heat of arousal, but Red's keen, and his exclamation broke through the haze, and he looked down at his partner in slight surprise. "Gettin' frustrated, Red? Well, we can't have that, now can we?" The larger red mech pulled himself up a little, bracing himself on his powerful arms, and withdrew his spike almost completely beginning to move it in and out and quickening his pace, increasing the friction within Red's intimate circuitry. He groaned loudly, every thrust sending his temperature spiralling higher and higher.

Feeling the other pull out nearly all the way left Red Alert empty for a moment, but before he could even process complaining he was filled again. Instead a wordless cry of pleasure left him, every node the other struck on his reentry sending a strong wave of pleasure right up to his spark, making it pulse strongly. He brought one hand to press to the centre of his chest, feeling the heat, almost making his chassis searing in the spot he touched.

"Primus, Red..." Inferno gasped, utterly entranced by the look of ecstasy on Red's face plates, watching the smaller mech intently and recording the moment with the highest priority tag he could give it. "Ya'are so beautiful, so wonderful..." He increased his pace a little more, unable to help himself, absolutely intoxicated by the feelings going through his frame, and the wonderful privilege he was being granted: to introduce this marvellous, wonderful, adorable mech to the pleasure he so rightly deserved.

The increase in speed made Red Alert's intakes hitch a bit, a low keen leaving him in approval. His helm tipped back again, arms falling up above his frame too weak from pleasure to hold onto the other anymore. His fingers curled and uncurled with small twinges of pleasure, his valve constricting down around the others spike every few thrusts. He noticed as the pleasure built, the constrictions came more and more frequently, and his vocalizer dropped into a line of static-laced mewls.

Inferno groaned loudly at each twinge of Red's valve around his spike, the exquisite tightness becoming almost painful with each new clench, and his engine revved with excitement as he realized what was coming. "Oh Red, ya're doin' so good... ya feel so good..." His own overload was rapidly approaching, the tension causing his frame to creak and shake, his arms to weaken, though he managed to keep himself in position and moving at the same pace through sheer force of will. "I want ya, Red... want ya so bad..."

The energy almost started to crackle over any of the exposed wiring, Red Alert's vents puffing out a bit of air in fast recession, something a kin to panting. "I… Inferno…. I.. think it's close~" it took a lot of effort to force words from his vocalizer, especially when all that really wanted out was moans. His body surged up against Inferno's eager to push himself over the edge of whatever was coming. The feeling was stronger this way, compared to the one before hand. Somewhere in the back of his processor he recalled that, it probably meant he had more sensors in his valve than his spike, which by default would mean being spiked would be tons more pleasurable than doing the spiking. It all still felt amazing though.

Emboldened by Red's feedback, Inferno risked making his as firm as he dared, taking up something akin to the rougher, dominating rhythm he himself liked when he was being penetrated and getting close. The beginnings of a powerful surge was already burning through his circuitry, barely held back, and there was a knot of desperate need burgeoning behind his spike that made him feel like his interface equipment was about to spontaneously combust. "Ahhh, Red...! That's good... that's real good... that's it... do it..." he moaned. "...come for me..."

A few more surges up against the bigger frame and Red Alert felt a white hot fire surge right through his entire frame. He arched up into the other bot, arms curling around, pawing at his plating for something worthy enough to grab onto that his hold would slip while the energy coursed through him. His valve clenched down hard around the spike, spasming tight and refusing to let go. He let out a choked version of the other's name, before the static took over and then his vocalizer cut off all together.

Inferno's optics went white for a moment, the garbled sound of his name from his new lover's vocalizer, coupled with the hard clenching of the valve surrounding him, finally sending him over the edge. He groaned and drove himself against the other mech, hips jerking sharply with each spurt of what felt to him like white hot fluid through his long-suffering spike. Once, twice, three times. "Red! Ohhhh, Red... Unnnnngh!" he wailed, almost beside himself with the blinding impact of his climax.

Red Alert jolted at the sensation of the hot fluid filling him, coating the walls of his valve. If they had gone any faster it probably would have stung a little, but given he wasn't sore (well he didn't feel it yet but he probably would later), it felt rather nice. His frame gave a few small twitches in aftershocks before he sagged down onto the berth, fans working to dispel the hot air out of his frame. Primus… they still had more to go too...

Inferno managed to hold himself upright without collapsing on Red, but he was shaking badly from the strength of his overload, and realized he would need to lie down for a while. He leaned down and pressed a proud and affectionate kiss to Red's forehead, and then carefully withdrew his waning spike from Red's valve, moving to lie down beside the red and white mech and gather him into a tender embrace, unconsciously taking the spot between him and the window.

A content purr escaped Red Alert, and he found himself cuddling up to the larger mech. His body was sated, engine purring like a cyber cat. His hands idly smoothed over Inferno's chassis, enjoying the feel of the glass under his hands. He allowed himself to fall into a resting state, though nowhere near recharge. He was just content and he felt safe at the moment. As far as he was concerned the rest of the world had melted away for the moment.

Inferno sighed deeply, nuzzling Red's helmet, enjoying the pleasant aftershocks that still happened once in a while, as well as the gentle petting from his new lover. He could see how relaxed the other mech was, and it amazed and humbled him that he had been able to have this affect on someone who had been so tense and wary not so long ago. "Can I get ya anythin', Red?" he asked solicitously. "Would ya like the rest of yer energon?"

"Mmm?" Red Alert tilted his helm a bit glancing up through half open optics. His processor ran slow in the post haze, but eventually it sunk in. "Oh… I suppose it would be good before we do anything more." Smaller frame, smaller tanks. Of course he would need a little bit of energy for more activities since they still had a bit more to go, and he was sure that the bonding itself was going to entirely wipe out his energy until recharge.

"I'll be right back." Unsteadily, Inferno staggered to his feet, tottering towards the table where they'd left their energon, bringing back both cubes, plus the decanter and setting them on the bedside table where they would be within easy reach. He added more energon to both cubes and then passed one to Red before taking a huge gulp of his own, optics flaring for a moment at the strength of the brew, though with his energy levels somewhat depleted from overload it wasn't going to affect him as much as it would have if his tanks had been full. "Whooee!" he chuckled. "That's good stuff!" He felt a little more relaxed and able to enjoy the expensive beverage now that they had made it partway through their ordeal, which had so far, thank Primus, been more successful than he had dared to hope.

Red Alert accepted the cube silently, sipping at it a bit before braving a bigger gulp. As it hit his systems he felt a bit of his energy come back, and a rather nice relaxed feeling wash over him. He took a few more generous drinks, before leaning to settle back into the cushions on the berth. The high grade settled well in his tanks, nice and smooth compared to anything standard. Not that he would ever complain. Energon was energon, and having high grade once in awhile was more of a treat than having it every time you refuelled. "Mmmhm…"

Inferno's tremors subsided gradually, as his systems wound down from their high. He finished his cube and poured himself a little more, not feeling more than the faint beginnings of a slight overcharge. "Ya know, Red," he remarked congenially, wrapping his free arm around the smaller mech's shoulders, "I think that had to have been the best darn overload I ever had." He would have said more, would have said how honoured he was to be Red's first, but he didn't want to draw the other mech's attention back to their unusual circumstances.

Red Alert settled into the others warmth, slowly working on the rest of the cube. The high grade was enhancing the calmness he felt with this mech now, not to mention the little connection they would always share. Whether or not things worked out, he would still be the mech that broke his seals, and, if they managed to finish the last thing on the 'to do' list, his bondmate. Red Alert stared down into his cube for a long moment. "Well, forgive me for lack of compliments, I have nothing to compare it to. I guess that makes you the top provider?"

The firetruck chuckled good-naturedly, and rubbed Red's shoulders with his free hand. "Well, I hope that won't be the best overload ya ever had, 'cause otherwise I might as well just give up, an' I don't think I wanna give up on ya." Or give ya up. The last part was a silent, but fervent thought that crossed his processor, making him frown fleetingly before he leaned down and pressed a loud, smacking, playful kiss to the red helmet.

The kiss caught Red Alert by surprise, making him lean slightly away from it at first before he realized what had happened and relaxed again. "I take it that means you plan to make them better?" he tipped his helm back to look up at him, innocently drinking down the last of the high grade in his cube before settling it in his lap. He could feel the effects of an over charge making his processor a bit fuzzy, and his frame warm again.

"I'm sure gonna try!" Inferno vowed with a cheeky grin, then motioned to Red's empty cube. "Ya want more?" he asked. "Or do ya want more?" He drew out the last syllable sensuously, infusing it with a wealth of promised delight, and erotic mischief of the most pleasurable sort.

Red Alert paused for a moment, though part of him told him he shouldn't have to. The high grade would be there again when they were done. After he drummed his fingers on the cube he offered it to the bigger mech. "Well, we can have more later." There was a note of finality in his voice, his mind made up on the matter. Besides, his body was still eager and willing, and until he was ready for recharge he was sure It was going to keep asking for more.

Inferno smiled and accepted Red's cube and placed it on the nightstand, together with his own, and turned back to Red, slipping a finger under his chin and tilting it upwards as he leaned down for a slow, teasing kiss, his glossa pushing its way gently into Red's mouth to seek out and caress the sensors within.

The Lamborghini responded all before thinking about it, leaning up to meet him in the kiss, engine purring happily at the sweet taste of the high grade mixed with everything else from earlier and Inferno's own natural taste. His hands came up, pressing to the centre of his chest, rubbing at the nearly invisible seam with his fingers. He tried to return the kiss, copying what he felt, but he found his timing could use work.

Inferno's engine stuttered as Red's fingers touched his chest, the sudden thrill of pleasure reminding him of the final step on their sensual journey, one which he feared, and, increasingly, craved. He hummed encouragingly and let his glossa stroke Red's invitingly while moving inexorably backwards, coaxing the other to explore his mouth in turn.

Red Alert responded to the coaxing, leaning up further into the larger mech, following him and more intent on copying the motions. He was still a bit shy, not sure on what exactly to do and when, much less how. But he tried a few things, pulling back slightly to gently nip the other's lower lip before pressing right back into the kiss full force.

"Mmmm..." was Inferno's appraisal of Red's efforts, and he spent some time basking in their embrace before parting their lips in order to lean further against Red, nuzzling against his neck and nipping lightly at what cables he could find. His hand, meanwhile, trailed down over the Red and white frame, cupping itself possessively over the entirety of the smaller mech's open panel, massaging gently. "You're doin' so good, Red," he whispered affectionately, his voice rough with a mixture of awe and pride.

Red Alert's hips lifted into the hand on their own, enjoying the light stimulation the petting offered. His intakes sped up faintly, warmth spreading from where Inferno's hands touched him. He reached up to feel along the other's plating, tracing his detailing and slowly making his way down as far as he could reach. None of this was as bad as he thought, minus the few details he was forcefully leaving out of the front of his processor.

The large firetruck paused, optics shuttering for a moment as he held himself still, enjoying the other's tentative caresses, now and then releasing puffs of warming air through his vents. "Why don't ya lie back?" he suggested after a moment, and pulled away just long enough to open a bedside drawer, withdrawing what looked like a small tube, setting it closer so it would be within easy reach.

Red Alert stared at him for a few moments, mulling it over in his processor. Eventually he moved to lay back again, shifting to settle himself on the cushions and get comfortable. Once he was settled he glanced back up at him, reaching one hand towards him, ignoring the tube, currently uninterested in it. "Alright…?"

Inferno smiled encouragingly, and slid down on the bed, giving a quick flick of his glossa over Red's spike before moving it aside to inspect the newly revealed valve, a guilty twinge passing over his faceplate as he took in the aftermath, despite knowing he had been as careful as possible and that Red had finished by enjoying his attentions. Lowering his head, he set about soothing the area with his glossa, carefully and unselfconsciously lapping away the energon tinged fluids from both Red and himself.

Red Alert jolted a bit at first, frame shifting into the sweet attentions. He peered down, almost questioningly before it half dawned on him that his valve was probably a little worse for wear after being used for the first time. Still, the glossa on such a sensitive spot felt nice, and rather soothing to the slight ache that was forming just from having his seal torn. He relaxed back down to just enjoy the soothing feeling. "…what do we do after we're all done…?"

The larger red mech paused, looking up at Red Alert over the landscape of the red and white frame between them. He looked a little stunned by the question, because, truthfully, he had been so preoccupied with getting through today's intimidating proceedings that he hadn't dared think beyond them. "Well," he said simply, resting his hands on the white thighs, "I kinda thought I might take ya home so we can spend the rest of our lives together."

Red Alert's optics flared slightly in surprise, and then heat rose to his face plates. "Oh… home." His spark warmed a bit at the thought, fluttering inside of the casing. He reached to rub at the centre of his chest at the feeling. "That…. Sounds nice, honestly." He gave into the urge to allow a small smile to tug at his mouth.

"An' once we're there, ya can do whatever ya want," Inferno said, with an answering smile of his own, rubbing Red's thighs gently, then dipping his head to continue licking for a few moments before speaking again. "I know ya didn't get out much, before, an' I'm not gonna make ya." The fact that Red's creators were doing exactly that with this situation still disgusted him more than he could put into words. "I make enough credits to take care of ya, even without the dowry." He bent his head and licked again. "But maybe ya will find a job ya like, or maybe ya might want to go back to study some more. Whatever ya want, Red, if I can give it to ya, I will."

After the first few licks Red Alert found it hard to think for a short moment, the heat flaring back up into arousal. A soft groan left him by the next one. "A-ah…. To be honest if you keep that up I won't care about leaving the house…" he was shocked by his own words, but he couldn't stop them before they left him. "You could keep me on the berth for all I care…" he panted lightly, heating up and diverting his gaze.

"Right about now that sounds like a mighty good idea ta me," Inferno chuckled and moved himself to settle between Red's thighs again, bending his head to his task once more, mouth continuing to work industriously. He stopped to pull one red and white leg over his shoulder to gain better access, then paused in his licking and began to gently wriggle his glossa into the tight opening, while one of his fingers slipped down, below the valve, to gently circle an access panel that was still closed to him.

A groan left the Lamborghini, spinal strut arching slightly as the still slightly sensitive nodes were stimulated from the licks and his entry. He squirmed on the cushions, jolting at the touch to the last panel, still firmly closed. He had never considered that port to have anything to do with interfacing, but the panel was sensitive to touch. He peeked down again, though shuddering at the sight of the other between his legs. "There… too?"

Inferno lifted his head, frowning with concern as he thought he detected a note of fear returning to the other's voice. "Yeah, Red," he said, a bit uncomfortably, hating how the archaic protocols meant there was no choice about introducing this activity, which even many much more experienced mechs preferred never to indulge in, to an untried virgin. It had taken him a long time before he'd decided to try it with Firestar, and the first time she had spiked him there his arousal had been mixed with more terror than he'd ever be willing to admit. "I'll be real careful, I promise."

Red Alert held back a small tremor, but eventually just figured it would be best to go ahead and retract the panel now, before he lost the will. He slid the panel back, moving to cover his face with one hand in a moment of shyness and embarrassment. Well, once it was over they could bond and then rest and his creators would never bother him again. Hopefully. "Alright..."

Inferno's spark clenched with guilt as he saw the other mech hide his face, but then he remembered the list of candidates that Red's creators had mentioned they were going to offer Red to should Inferno turn down their offer. Some of them he had known by reputation as decent mechs, but others had made his tanks churn with revulsion - just the idea of one of them touching this sensitive, innocent mech as he was about to filled him with such fury. From the moment he first saw Red he had known that there was only one person he could trust to try to make something good come of this awful situation. Himself.

"It'll be okay, Red," he said, and despite his apprehension, everything had gone well so far, so maybe this would somehow work out as well. "In a way it's gonna be easier than your valve," he offered encouragingly, "since ya don't have a seal."

Red Alert didn't respond immediately at first, instead focusing on calming his intakes which had picked up a bit. The only reason he was reacting so strongly was the lack of anything he had found on anyone using that port for anything sexual. At least since the olden times when it was preferable for pairs not seeking to end up sparked. All things considered, he doubted he would be able to conceive very easily, but at the same time he wasn't sure since well.. he didn't know if his reproductive subroutines were even on or not. "…If you say so."

Realizing that actions, more than words, seemed to be the way for winning over his increasingly less reluctant intended, Inferno patted Red's thigh, and went back to licking at his valve, now and then offering similar treatment to his spike. After he had spent some time just doing that, he cautiously let his finger slip down again, brushing very lightly over the new, smaller port that had just been revealed. "Just tell me if ya need me ta stop for a bit, Red."

"A-alright…" the smaller mech cycled a bit of air after a moment, offering Inferno a nod to allow him to proceed. "I think I can manage…. S-shouldn't be any worse than my valve right?" he fidgeted slightly, but forced himself to lay back and relax. "I think I'll be okay… I trust you…"

Inferno nodded, and went back to paying attention to Red's upper panel, but as he alternated between gently plundering Red's valve with his glossa, and drawing his spike into his mouth for prolonged and lavish suction, he kept his finger where it was, slowly circling, allowing the other mech to become accustomed to being touched in that forbidden area.

Red Alert squirmed slightly at first, before focusing on the attention to his valve. Slowly his engine started to purr again, interface panel heating under the stimulation as his arousal flooded back. "Inferno~" the name slipped out before he could stop it, much less think about it.

Inferno paused in his ministrations, staring at Red Alert through sensuously half-shuttered optics. "I like the sound of that, Red," he drawled softly. "I sure do..." He rose up a little on the berth, grabbing for the largest and firmest of the cushions, slipping it beneath Red's hips, which had the effect of lifting not only his interface array, but the area beneath, into a more accessible position. "This might feel a bit strange to ya for a bit," he warned, gently nudging Red's legs a little further apart, he laved the red and white mech's spike and valve a few more times to reassure him, and then moved his glossa further south, tracing it around the smaller port in Red's aft.

Cybertronians, as a rule, didn't produce the copious amounts of messy waste that organic beings often did, so the taboo associated with the area did not have as much of the hygienic concern as it might for other beings, but it was still not generally the first place where most would like to put their mouths. On the other hand Inferno knew first hand that this was a great way to relax an apprehensive partner, and personally thought it felt slagging amazing once one got past the weirdness, so he wasn't about to deny Red the opportunity to experience this as well.

A soft gasp left the Lamborghini, optics shuttering at the odd sensation of having someone touch there. It was odd, but at the same time it was rather pleasant. Different, but not bad. He fidgeted on the cushion, vents heaving out a gush of hot air before his frame relaxed and he allowed Inferno to touch him as he pleased without wriggling too much.

Inferno chuckled at the fidgeting, which was something he had done himself when he had been in this situation. He let his glossa swirl around the tiny hole, flicking the sensor laden rim while meanwhile his fingers worked higher up between Red's legs, lightly caressing the external sensors of his valve and then letting one gently penetrate him, cautious of any discomfort due to his recently broken seal.

Red Alert cried out softly at having a finger breach him, though it was rather mixed. There was pleasure, and at the same time there was a small sting from his seal being gone now. The sensors still flared with a wave of heat, and his hips surged towards the touch anyway. Discomfort or not, there was enough pleasure to still be rather pleasing. His fans kicked back on, humming softly.

"Is yer valve too sore, Red?" Inferno paused to ask solicitously, alert to any potential discomfort from his partner. "Do ya want me ta leave off?"

"No. I can handle it." Red Alert shook his helm slowly, peering down to him, though he settled back against the cushions again a moment later. "It's not that bad, with just your fingers.."

Inferno nodded. "Yeah, ya prob'ly won't be able to take my spike again for a while. That's fine, though, there's plenty of other things for us ta do." He wiggled his optic ridges suggestively and grinned before resuming what he was doing, finger gently sliding in and out of Red's valve, glossa now lightly flickering to insert itself into Red's aft port, just the tiniest amount.

Red Alert shuddered, helm tipping back slightly. He was sore, but he could still feel a lot of pleasure from the finger in his valve, combined with the new sensation of a glossa on his other port. Without prior consent his legs parted a bit further, fingers curling hard into the cushions underneath him. "That's… too bad though. It was enjoyable."

"Don't worry, we'll do it again when yer ready," said Inferno, rising to sit back on his knees. He grinned suggestively. "I'll be countin' the orbital cycles." He reached over to the bedside table and picked up the remnants of his high grade, taking a swig and swirling it around in his mouth before swallowing. It hadn't really been necessary, because Red had been clean, but it was probably better to have been seen to rinse his mouth before plying the other mech with kisses again. He picked up the forgotten tube that lay beside them. "I'm gonna try puttin' a finger in ya now, okay Red?"

Watching the other take a drink after that didn't offend Red Alert like he thought it would. It actually calmed him a bit, and also made him anticipate the rest of the evening. He took a moment to calm himself entirely again before nodding. "Okay." He gripped onto the one cushion tighter, for a bit of moral support if nothing else.

Inferno squeezed what doubtless appeared to be an excessive amount of the lubricant onto his finger. "It's a bit cold," he warned apologetically, before slathering it around the outside of Red's aft port. He added another generous amount to coat his finger and then settled back between Red's legs, he circled the opening once and then pushed just the tip of his finger into Red's aft, watching his face carefully for signs of discomfort.

The chill made Red Alert jump a bit, squeaking softly. He relaxed a minute later peering down to watch for a moment out of curiosity. "It is cold…" he squirmed slightly, biting down on his lower lip and watching. The first finger breaching him made him pull in air sharply, tensing at the odd sensation.

"It'll warm up soon," Inferno assured him. When Red didn't seem to be upset, he cautiously pushed his finger the rest of the way in, stopping at each knuckle just to be sure. He moved his finger in and out a few times, and then swirled it within the port at a slow pace, encouraging the tight muscle cables of the port to relax, bit by bit.

"Ah-h~ I hope so…" the coldness was in a rather harsh contrast to his heated frame, making his squirm again. There wasn't much discomfort, only a strong sense of weird and odd. He managed to relax his frame enough under the gentle prodding from the finger. "This… is odd.."

Inferno nodded in a commiserating fashion. "Yeah, I thought so myself at first. But ya know, think about it this way... Yer valve is just up here," he moved his finger within Red's aft, curving upwards gently. "All them sensors at the bottom." He found a telltale lump that indicated one of them, and pressed upwards a little more firmly, to illustrate his point.

His back arched, a low keen emitting from his vocalizer at the stimulation. Oh, well that made sense. And that was divine. His hips pushed back on Inferno's hand, frame shuddering with the feeling. "Oh~~ I-I s..see."

The firetruck looked extremely pleased with himself, if a little discomfited as Red's erotic cry caused his half-masted spike to surge upwards almost painfully fast. "An' there's more where that came from," he promised, "I jus' need ta get ya relaxed a bit more."

The red and white mech's processor barely caught the words, but he found himself nodding anyway. "Anything…." He pushed back against Inferno's hand a bit more, fingers pulling at the cushion, possibly close to ripping through the fabric. "More~"

Inferno's grin was threatening to crack his face plates as he withdrew his finger, then repeated the whole lubrication process with a second digit, before sliding the pair in. This time scissoring them slowly, making sure to take time in between his preparation to stroke all the nodes he could reach. "Don' worry, darlin'," he murmured, "I'll take care of ya..."

The addition of the second finger made Red Alert pause a bit, a moment of discomfort hitting him before it faded the moment another sensor was touched. A soft keen left him again, hips squirming, the tight wires relaxing around the intrusion. After relaxing it felt even nicer, and he could feel Inferno's fingers a bit more against the sensitive nodes.

Withdrawing his fingers again, Inferno peered at his handiwork critically. "I think I'm gonna have ya turn over, Red. It'll be easier for ya if ya can be on yer front, when you're lyin' down like ya are everythin' tightens up, but ya can relax more the other way. I don't wanna hurt ya..."

Red Alert peered up at Inferno, optics glazed. He remained as he was for a few long moments before managing to sit up and tilt to the side to move onto his hands and knees. This position left him feeling rather exposed, and for a moment he was worried he was entirely exposed towards the audience behind the glass. But then he relaxed once he realized Inferno was more than enough to block the view.

Inferno, meanwhile, admired the view and unknowingly had the same thought as Red Alert, grateful that his bulk would block a sight he would have preferred to reserve only for himself. At least it wouldn't be long now until he could do so. He began gathering more cushions and placing them under Red so he could relax even more. "Here, try puttin' more of your weight on these so ya won't have to hold yerself up as much."

He willingly rested down on the pillows, lowering his upper frame a bit and getting as comfortable as the position would allow. Exposing himself fully to the other mech, and minus a small bit of paranoia, he felt his arousal suddenly spike higher, his fans kicking on higher gear. "Thank you.."

The tube of lubricant was taken up again, and this time three fingers were coated, and inserted even more carefully, with the same ritual of swirling and gentle scissoring, and the stroking of what sensors could be reached. A hint of worry diminished Inferno's arousal as he looked between his rampant spike and Red's smaller aft. It was one thing to put a spike in a valve, since they had a lot of stretch, but their frame size discrepancies made the prospect of this type of congress a little disconcerting.

Red Alert's intakes hitched slightly, though more from surprise at the mild pleasure the stretch brought. The new position made everything easier, and after a few times of the scissoring, he pressed back into his hand. It may not have been as amazing as accepting something in his valve, but it was close. His fingers curled slightly in the cushions under him, and he turned his helm to peer back at the larger mech, confused by the look on his face. "What?"

"Nothin'," Inferno assured the smaller mech, not wanting to betray his concern. He knew this was possible, his research had shown him that it was, he just had to be careful, and he had every intention of doing so. "Jus' thinkin'." He thought for a moment more, still gently working his fingers within Red, then withdrew them. "How do ya feel?" he asked. "Do ya think ya're ready to try?"

Red Alert almost whimpered at the loss of the fingers, shifting on his knees a bit inadvertently swaying his hips. "Oh." His grip readjusted on the cushion and he glanced away before back at him. "I suppose so. It can't be that bad…"

"It'll feel real funny at first, like ya have ta go," Inferno said knowledgeably, squeezing a huge dollop of the lubricant onto his finger and smearing it around Red's entrance again before taking still more and coating his spike, hissing at the coolness. "But that feelin'll go away once ya get used to it. When ya feel me pushin' in, I need ya to squeeze real hard like you're tryin' to push somethin' out. Everythin' works backwards down there, so that'll let me get in easier." He lined himself up with Red's aft, blunt tip just touching the opening. "I'll go real slow, but tell me if ya need me to stop. Ready?"

The Lamborghini couldn't help the odd look at the backwards comment, but just nodded a bit anyway. "I'm sure I'm as ready as I could be right now…" under the cushions though, his fingers curled into the plushness, gripping tight and betraying the otherwise calm demeanour he was giving the other.

"Okay Red," Inferno stroked the other's back and hip soothingly with one hand while guiding himself with the other and beginning to push very lightly. "Okay, darlin', squeeze for me."

The odd sensation of something much bigger than the fingers made Red Alert obey the other's words all too easily. He felt the cables clench down in the motion to keep the intrusion out, even though it did just the opposite. He couldn't help the loud gasp at the foreign feeling, stilling instead of squirming because of the rather tight feeling he got from the stretch.

"Oh Primus!" Inferno gasped loudly in turn, a shudder running through him. He had thought Red's virgin valve impossibly tight, but it was nothing compared to this. He resisted the impulse to push forward quickly and bury himself within, instead continuing to apply firm pressure until the flared tip of his spike almost seemed to pop past the ring of muscle cables, at which point he stilled completely, moving no further for the moment. He ran his hands over Red's back, stroking his spoiler soothingly while he waited for the other mech to adjust.

Red Alert's entire frame tensed for a long moment, intakes stuttering over a bit of air at the almost sting of the stretch. He clawed a bit at the cushion to distract himself, and finally relaxing after a moment. He let out a heavy rush of air from his vents, back arching into the gentle touch. He didn't dare push back against the other this time though, fairly sure it would be too uncomfortable.

Inferno watched the tension of the initial penetration wash over the mech beneath him, and felt his own aft clench in sympathy as he remembered his own experiences, and continued stroking the spoiler affectionately. "You're doin' good, Red," he said, after a moment pushing forward a tiny bit more. "That's it, just relax... nice an' slow..."

Slowly the tension eased out of his frame and Red Alert relaxed enough to welcome the other into his frame more easily, though occasionally letting out a sharp venting of air at the odd angle of having the sensor nodes stimulated. It was a little bit different from the inside of his valve, but he could still clearly feel when one was bumped, or slid right up against. "H-hah... trying to..."

"It's gonna be alright... Ohhhh, ya feel so good!" Inferno whispered, more than a little guiltily, but as he saw Red beginning to relax, the firetruck began the slow pull-push, one step forward, two steps back process of sliding all the way in, stopping at regular intervals, almost as much for himself as for Red. The tightness was almost unbearable!

The smaller mech managed a soft mewl into the cushion, minutely shifting to relieve a bit of tension in a line in his leg but settling quickly. The oddity of it all still got to him, even with the little flares of pleasure from the other moving slowly, slightly, anyway. It didn't matter how Inferno moved, it was nice either way, and his engine gave an approving rev.

Finally, Inferno found himself seated all the way within the smaller red and white form, and he vented loudly, lowering himself to plant kisses over as much of Red's back and neck as he could reach and praised him warmly and affectionately. "There, ya did it... that's it... that's the hardest part..." Hard indeed. His spike was burning and aching, and now that he had managed to get this far without mishap it seemed like all his desire, repressed with worry and concern, now surged to the forefront of his processor, and his engine wound up to a huge, purring rumble against Red's dorsal plating, betraying his excitement.

A low groan left Red Alert as he felt the vibrations from the other's engine against his plating. He shifted his helm turning to bite down on the cushion for a fraction of a second before venting hot air and calming enough to allow the urge to squirm under the bigger frame pass. A shudder passed through his frame, the inside cabling flexing around the intrusion almost curiously.

Inferno's spark swelled, throbbing to a level that made his spike seem nothing but a distant, abstract thing, it surged with affection and protectiveness, and he curved himself even more tightly over the red and white frame, as if to shelter the mech beneath him from anything that would harm him, even himself if necessary. The intensity of feeling shocked him, and he was struck with a sudden urge to bare his spark right then, to offer himself... but that would come soon enough. "A- are ya ready for me to move?" he finally asked, in a rough, needy voice.

Red Alert managed to force a nod, also releasing his death grip on the cushions, if only a little. His fingers were sore from how tight he held onto it, but he ignored it in favour of giving a little push back against the other's hips. His body clenched down around him as it slid just faintly deeper, forcing him more into the sensor nodes he already rested directly up against, pulling a whimper from the smaller mech.

Slowly, so slowly, Inferno pulled himself out, then slid back in, with a pace that made the initial claiming of Red's valve look rough. Heat and tightness and glorious friction made him clench his dentals and let out a shuddering moan, at this rate he wouldn't last long, and he didn't know if the slow pace was a help or a hindrance. "Oh Red..."

Red Alert's back arched again, mouth falling open at the wave of pleasure that was like a slow burn from the pace. No sound came from him for a long moment before his vocalizer basically rebooted in order for him to keen his approval at the feeling. Still strange, but it was quickly morphing into something just as pleasurable as using his valve. He wouldn't say he could get used to it, even though after awhile he could, but it wasn't something he would never do again, that much he could tell.

Inferno remained bent shelteringly over Red, his size for the most part concealing the smaller mech – those watching would be treated to a view of his rather broad black aft, red thighs, and a bit of Red's legs, resting on the outside of his own, but little else. He kept up his exquisitely slow movements, now and then pressing kisses to Red's helmet or nuzzling his neck, his hands, braced on either side of the smaller mech, slowly clenching until they were knotted almost as tightly as those of his partner. His engine continued to rumble approvingly, while the sounds of pleasure the firetruck made grew almost distressed-sounding as he fought to keep control.

Slowly the Lamborghini started surging back against his thrusts, starting to grip at the cushions, moving them around from his efforts and squirming. It was building a lot slower than before, but he chalked that off to the fact that this was going to be the third overload that night. Still, he felt the heat building and spreading around his frame, making his plating almost tingle slightly and grow even more sensitized.

"Easy, Red, easy..." Inferno murmured as the mech beneath him began returning his thrusts. "Ya can move with me, but try not ta be too rough with yerself. Yer gonna be a mite sore as it is." He didn't want to scare Red, but this wasn't like valve intercourse, and much more caution was needed. The idea of damaging a partner under any circumstances appalled him, but it would be even worse if he did so on his bonding day.

"Nnnn… but.." Red Alert moved slightly, raising up to be on his hands instead of being face first into the cushions. "I can't… help it…" he really couldn't. His body pressed back into the other's craving more of the contact, and at the same time melting under the vibrations from the others engine. A low pleading whimper escaped before his could swallow it down, and he lowered his helm a bit, almost ashamed but more turned on than anything.

"It's okay, Red," Inferno whispered reassuringly, "it's okay... I said I would take care of ya, and I mean it. Ya don't have ta stop, just don't push back too hard. Here, maybe this'll help..." He moved one of his hands, working it between the cushions and Red's hips, wrapping it around the other mech's spike, and began stroking it in time with his slow movements. As he pushed forward, he drew back on the spike in his hands, using his touch to gently guide Red into making movements that would hopefully help him without letting him hurt himself.

Red Alert fell into the rhythm after the little bit of coaxing, engine purring rather happily at the added stimulation, even drowning out the sound of his cooling fans. Oh that helped a lot. It increased the warmth over his frame, and brought back the increasingly familiar sensation of a building overload.

The lighter, sharper sound from that high performance engine was a delightful counterpoint to the lower utilitarian drone of his own heavy duty model, a contrast that pleased Inferno's audio sensors and made his chassis feel even warmer, as did the feeling of their frames now moving in pleasurable harmony. "Oh Red, that is a beautiful sound yer makin'..." Inferno murmured, stroking Red's spike a little more firmly to make up for the gentle movements of his hips. "I love that yer makin' it only for me..."

Red Alert's intakes hitched briefly, and he lifted his helm to peer back at the taller mech, though it was only for a second before his optics shuttered and he eventually moved to lower his under frame closer to the cushions again. This changed the angle minutely and pulled a cry from him, his frame shuddering in pleasure. "A-ah… at this rate it will be… o-only for you."

Despite its heavier, workaday construction, Inferno's engine managed to rev up into a whine that would almost rival Red's. "Ohhh Red," he moaned, inflamed and touched by the words, "I'm gonna... ahhh! ...spend the rest of my life ...mmm! ...makin' sure ya don't regret it...!" He drew out his thrusts into an even more prolonged movement, pulling out with agonizing slowness, and then sliding back in, making a little grind with his hips each time their frames came flush together again. At the same time as his movements became slower, they also became a bit firmer, a deeper pressure, a last push to stimulate the accessible nodes as thoroughly as possible. The reason for this soon became apparent as Inferno's back-strut bowed, and he let out a cry of defeated ecstasy. "I'm sorry, Red... I'm gonna...!" His mouth opened, vocalizer crackling with static for a moment, hips jerked hard against Red's aft before he stilled himself, pressing against the other mech so firmly that he almost lifted him off the pillows. "Red, ahhhh... RED!"

Red Aler's grip tightened on the pillow, coming visibly close to tearing through the fabric again. He jolted slightly when the other gripped his hips tighter, almost whimpering. He didn't mind that the charge in his own systems hadn't been released, and part of him told him that since he was still new to this it was going to take effort to coax a third overload out of his frame, while with someone with more experience it wouldn't be a problem. His vents let out a gush of hot air as he relaxed into the tight grip, peering back at him mostly curious. "It's alright."

Inferno panted, optics shuttered tightly, face plates wearing a mixture of spark-searing bliss and acute embarrassment. Of all the times to go off early, it had to be in front of an audience of more than one! "Oh Primus..." He leaned down, kissing Red's neck. "I'm real sorry..." The haze of fatigue and post overload bliss cushioned the blow somewhat, and prevented him from being immediately as upset as he would probably be later. "Slag..." He rested against the red and white frame as his spike began depressurizing. "How close do ya think ya were?" he asked, not that he was entirely sure Red would be able to tell yet with so few experiences on the berth.

"I'm not sure. Close enough?" Red Alert rested his cheek on the cushion under his helm, staring off towards the door for a moment. "I'm not concerned about it." Well, not really. The unreleased charge in his circuits was going to drive him into a pissy mood more than likely. He shifted just a little, unkinking a few lines in his knees and relaxing again despite the uncomfortable heat. He wasn't sure how to react, whether to be upset or not, but he didn't see the major problem since he hadn't been too close to being right on the edge, or at least he thought so.

The firetruck pulled back a little, his now mostly deflated spike sliding out way more easily than it went in. "C'mere," he said, moving the cushions from beneath Red, and lying down on his side, coaxing the other mech to lie down in his arms. Inferno's pride stung, but Red was more important than his ego. "Let me take care of ya."

Unlike earlier Red Alert moved to the other without a second thought, though cringing at the odd feeling of fluid managing to slip out of the used port. It made him pause for a moment before just ignoring it in favour of curling up against the larger frame, letting the comfortable wave of warmth and safe feeling wash over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Arranged Seduction (Part 3/3)

Inferno brought his hand down, lightly brushing over Red's interface array, then grinned. "Ya can always spike me...?" he offered, and felt an almost painful ache as his spent systems tried to signal their approval for this idea. He didn't think he would be able to manage another overload quite this soon, but it would let him enjoy Red's introduction to the experience without being distracted, which could, to his mind, be a very good thing.

A low noise stopped itself before making its way from Red Alert's vocalizer, the moment the other spoke. He tipped his helm enough to glance up at him, clearly unsure. "But I'm smaller than you…" he wasn't worried about actually doing it, he was more worried about the other feeling the same way he had when the pleasure had taken over after his seal broke. "I don't… think it'd feel as nice…"

"I... uhhh... haven't exactly had loads of mechs usin' my valve," Inferno admitted, misunderstanding what Red Alert was worried about with relation to their size difference. "I haven't seen many, neither, but I was told it was a mite small fer my frame. I think... I hope.. it'll be tight enough for ya."

Red Alert stared at him for a moment, fighting off the urge to sigh. "That's not exactly what I meant." He left it at that though, minutely glancing down to the others interface panel. It was another moment before he brought his hand down, bypassing the bigger mech's depressurized spike, pressing his hand below to feel for his valve, hesitant at first about touching him.

Inferno's valve had been given plenty of opportunity to prime itself during their other activities, and had lubricated itself generously enough from the firetruck's previously aroused states that it would need no preparation. He smiled encouragingly at Red Alert, finding his hesitancy endearing – the red and white mech might have had his seals broken, but he wouldn't lose that adorable aura of virginity for a while yet, and it was so cute that Inferno didn't mind in the least. "It's alright, Red. I want ya ta do it. I want ya in every way possible."

Red Alert curiously felt around the edges of the valve, still slightly hesitant. He had never even really toyed with himself in any kind of intimate way, since the only time he had opened his panel was for medical checkups and his own in between peeks to make sure everything was still fine. He didn't know what he could and couldn't do here just yet, especially since it was someone else's valve. He was more worried about accidentally pinching or hurting the other mech it almost made him pull his hand away.

Inferno's engine managed a tired purr, and he sucked in a small gasp through his vents. His valve wasn't as sensitized as it could be seeing as he had been brought to overload using his spike instead, so the feeling of Red's shy touch was more pleasurable than a similar caress to his spike would have presently been. "Ya won't hurt me," he said, smiling encouragingly. "If ya do, I promise I'll tell ya, trust me ta do that like ya trusted me before."

"…I'll try." Red Alert glanced down, watching his fingers and slowly letting them slide a bit in the lubricant around his valve before he chanced pressing a finger into it. The texture was odd, but it enticed him a bit further and he let the finger slide a bit deeper, feeling around slowly.

The fire engine watched the smaller mech explore him with interest, and even though the finger inside him felt more clinical than romantic, the fact that this was part of Red Alert's growing sexual awakening was not lost on him, and the tentative entry took on on a much more exciting meaning that sent surprising twinges through him. "Ooooh..."

Red Alert glanced towards his face at the noise, surprised but slightly worried it may have been one of pain. He visibly relaxed once he realized otherwise, and glanced back down to watch his fingers again. It didn't take long for him to work up the courage to slide a second finger into him, curling them slightly to gently rub against the inner lining of his valve.

This time Inferno's hips gave an involuntary buck upwards as a node in his valve seemed to flare and come alive under the inexperienced touch. "Ahhh...!" The look of pleasure on his face plates seemed more like pain, as it often did, but the sound of his voice indicated it was very much otherwise. Well, he hadn't been expecting that, at least not so soon after two overloads. He very much wanted to let Red continue his exploration at his own pace since this would be his first time as a more active participant, but if things kept up like this it could rapidly turn into some serious sensual torture.

Red Alert jolted at the noise, his own systems responding with a flash of heat and he felt his own valve excreting a small bit of lubricant itself. He squirmed a bit, crossing his legs, instead forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. While the two fingers were inside of the other, he brought his other hand around to go back to exploring the rim, purposely trying to locate the outer sensors this time.

"Mmmm...!" Inferno's hips twitched again, optics shuttering for a moment as he forgot he was supposed to be watching. So much for enjoying Red taking his pleasure from the relaxed perspective of someone who was physically sated. His previous satisfaction was disappearing rapidly, replaced by yet more want for this gentle, sincere, and beautiful mech.

The Lamborghini shifted a bit closer, though eventually moving to settle himself between the other's legs after a bit of shifting about. It gave him a much better look at just what he was doing, and made his internal temperature shoot up a few notches. He bit down on his bottom lip, chancing a third finger and pressing them a bit deeper to feel more of his valve.

Inferno knew he would be ready any time Red wanted to take the next step – one finger would probably have been enough to get him lubricated even if he hadn't been so previously wound up - but he didn't want to rush the other mech, especially not when he was being so generous. It was so thoughtful and caring, even more so when the whole point of Inferno offering his valve had been to get Red the overload he hadn't quite been able to achieve before.

And he would be lying if he said it didn't feel good, even more so as Red pressed deeper, causing his engine to rev with excitement. "That's... uhhh... that's..." Words failed him for the moment and he got a rather silly-looking smile on his face plates

Red Alert was stalling a little bit, not sure if it was okay to move on or not. Given the others reaction and the lack of resistance he figured it wouldn't be bad to try. It took him a moment to pull his fingers free, doing so carefully, but then resting his hands on Inferno's thighs and wriggling closer. He hesitated again, before the words from earlier came back to the front of his processor. "It's…really okay?"

"It's more than okay, darlin'," Inferno purred, feeling a bit relieved when Red withdrew his fingers and he saw him shifting around, perhaps ready to progress further. He spread his legs wider in invitation and smiled. "I'm yours, Red, yours only, from now on..."

There was a moment of hesitation, an unsure look passing over Red Alert's face before the other's words reached his logic centre. It made sense, having the other give himself to him as well, even if it wasn't as pure as he had been. He shifted a little closer, awkward from his nerves, but eventually pressed his spike against the other's valve, carefully pushing in. He curled forward at the feeling, keening softly into the other's plating before he straightened up to push the rest of the way in, slow, just to be sure.

Inferno watched avidly as Red entered him, experiencing a hot throb of bliss that was sweetened by a fond recollection of his own first time doing this, and the acknowledgement that the same sort of memories were being made for the other mech at this very moment. He remembered how aroused he had been, how exciting it was. The spike inside him wasn't a bad fit either, and he hissed slightly as Red slid all the way in, brushing a few nodes along the way. "Ya don't have ta go slow, Red," he said, grinning. "I like it hard."

Red Alert started some, glancing away in a moment of shyness at the comment. "I don't…" his hands flexed a bit on his thighs, gripping before letting go, almost pulling away entirely. "Inferno I don't know if I…" he wasn't sure whether it was the being rough or just the thought of possibly messing up while doing so that made him more nervous.

Inferno saw Red's hesitancy and wrapped his legs around the other mech's waist – unintentionally, although quite pleasantly, tightening the fit and drawing him deeper - before he could bolt. He reached up to stroke the other's face, gently encouraging him to meet his optics. "Aww, Red... ya don't have ta do that either. What I want is fer ya ta do what feels good... Listen ta yer body an' do what it wants... I already feel so good havin' ya with me, havin' ya inside me, I know whatever ya do will feel good too..."

The smaller mech tensed up at first, not sure how to feel about being kept where he was, fidgeting slightly. It took a bit for him to make up his mind, but eventually he reached to trail his hands along the other's hips and abdominal plating. A moment later he shifted to pull his hips back, though only part way before he had to push back in, shuddering at the feeling.

The larger red mech watched as Red began to move, a shiver of his own coursing through his frame at the first beginnings of delicious friction. "Ahhh...That's it, Red," he encouraged. "Feel's good, don't it?" He reached up, stroking the other mech's back and spoiler. "I guess things worked out after all, 'cause I wanna do everythin' with ya. Everythin' I did to ya, I want ya to do to me – when ya'are ready for it."

Red Alert didn't try to fight the natural urge to move more. He focused part way on the other's words, hands sliding over his plating slowly. He enjoyed touching the other mech, something about it was very calming. But in this case it only helped his internal temperature to rise, especially with the encouragement. He was still minutely worried about harming the bigger mech, since he was in contact with rather sensitive equipment, but so far he hadn't harmed him. That was a plus.

Inferno allowed Red Alert to set the pace, unwrapping his legs from around the other mech's waist, so they wouldn't be slowing his partner down if he wanted to move faster. All the while his hands continued petting Red's back, and even trailed down lightly over his aft, though they didn't linger there in case it made the less experienced mech feel uncomfortable. His engine purred quietly with contentment, the level of his arousal wasn't picking up as quickly now, but he was still having a good time, and the other mech seemed to be as well which was even more important.

Red Alert managed to keep the slow pace up for a bit before the need for more kicked in. His hips pushed forward with more force than before, his pace increasing as well. He really couldn't help it when the heat seemed to take over his thinking processes, and he just let his body do as it wanted.

That got Inferno's attention, alright, the purring of his engine deepening to a rumble once again. "Oh, that's good, Red, I like that..." He continued to watch the other mech eagerly, enjoying the expressions of need and desire sweeping over his face plates "Ya'are so beautiful, so passionate..."

Red Alert felt the pressure again, his fingers curling around bits of the other's plating to ground himself. It built fast this time, probably from coming close earlier and then a bit of cool down gave him his thinking back. Now it was gone again, and he curled over him a little bit, groaning low at the growing pleasure.

Inferno's hips tilted unconsciously upwards to angle his external sensor node into a position where it would get the most benefit from Red's new position, and his valve clenched spasmodically with growing excitement. The red mech moaned softly before getting a devious idea and began clenching his valve deliberately around Red's spike, trying to arouse him still more.

A gasp made his intakes stutter for a moment, his whole frame shuddering at the first clench. Oh that was new and absolutely divine. The following tightening made him groan again, hips twitching in response to the feeling. He couldn't even keep himself from bucking into him a little harder, surprised and nearly melting against the other mech.

The firetruck emitted a gasp of his own as Red's pace roughened in a most delightful way, the movements hitting external as well as internal nodes and causing a deep, molten ache in his circuitry. Buoyed by his success, he grinned and continued to tighten and release the muscle cables of his valve rhythmically. "Yeah, Red... Just like that... Mmm... I think yer gonna have me on my back a lot if ya keep doin' that..."

Red Alert groaned the other's name, his grip tightening. The rhythmic squeezing was driving him absolutely insane, and coaxing his hips to drive into the other more, faster, harder, pulling him closer and closer to the overload that seemed so far away earlier. He understood the appeal, and somewhere in the back of his processor made a tiny note to learn how to entirely control his own valve and do something very similar later on in their relationship.

Inferno whimpered softly, feeling the knot of heated tension that signalled an approaching overload of his own. Red's frantic movements within him were exciting on so many different levels, not the least of which was the purely physical one. His hips began unconsciously lifting themselves against the other mech in time with his thrusts. "So good... Red..."

The feeling of Infernor pushing back against him pulled a low moan from Red Alert. His arousal only seemed to increase as the other started having even more and more reactions to the pace he provided. He didn't think he would last for too much longer, since he could feel the overload building and it was getting increasingly hard to fight it off. "I-Inferno…"

Tension quivered and creaked through the firetruck's frame and his hips tilted up still more, lifting his valve like an offering, a supplication to the other's pleasure and his own. His intimate circuitry burned with need, each achingly deliberate clench of his overheated channel, coupled with Red's thrusts, making him moan aloud. "Ahh Red, so close...!"

After a few seemingly too short moments of thrusting into the clenching valve Red Alert had to give in, letting go under the strong pull for the need to overload. He called out the others name loudly, and let his instinct take over, body still moving even through the waves of pleasure. His grip tightened almost painfully as the rush took him, mewling lightly with each of the extra thrusts afterwards.

Suddenly the movements in Inferno's valve were no longer his to control as the sight and sound of the other mech in the throes of passion caused the ache within him to blossom into a burst of release so exquisite that the upward jerks of his hips were enough to lift Red slightly off the berth. His inner walls clenched wildly with the unmistakeable spasms of his overload. "Primus...! Red..."

Red Alert's frame shuddered as the other's overload pulled more sensation from his spike. It was so blissful, and until the waves receded he managed to keep himself upright. Once the pleasure fizzled into the post orgasm bliss, he all but collapsed on top of the larger mech, fans still going as the fought to cool him off.

Inferno eventually subsided to the berth as well, and wrapped his arms more tightly around the smaller frame resting atop his own, one hand stroking over Red's helmet. "That was wonderful..." he whispered, between pants from his vents. "Ya did good... yer a natural..."

Red Alert's engine managed a faint, tired and sated purr at the gentle petting, his frame entirely rested against the larger one. "Mnn… I really need to rest before we finish…" his tanks still had a decent amount of the high grade in them, but he was exhausted in other ways. Mentally, from embracing all the new and strange things, and being nervous and shy about it all.

Inferno made a sound of agreement. What they had just gotten through had been arduous, but what was next was in a class all its own, and hung over them like a spectre of uncertainty. "Ya can rest here if ya like," he offered. "Or if ya wanna move I can get us cleaned up a bit..."

Slowly Red Alert nodded and moved to gingerly pull out, sighing through his vents as he did so. "It would be best. After we finish I plan to recharge… I don't want to do so… covered in fluids. No offence."

"None taken," Inferno replied amicably, having expected as much. "They left us some cleanser and a bunch of cloths that should take care of things fer now," he said, rolling onto his side and opening up the bedside drawer, pulling out the items in question, the cleanser itself marked gentle, which meant it was probably safe to use on more intimate areas. "When we get home though, ya can have a nice long shower in the wash-racks, or even a bath if ya want."

Inferno's optic ridges lifted slightly when Red took a cloth for himself. "I can do that for ya, if ya wanted," he offered, "but if not, that's fine by me, too." He didn't think he would ever get tired of touching the gorgeous red and white frame.

"Hu-? Oh… If you want," he offered the cloth back, face plates heating faintly. "I'm just so used to doing things myself…." Truth be told, he'd willingly lay back and allow the other to clean him, or do whatever he wanted now. He had a strong sense of trust with the large bot, and his attraction to him had only seemed to inflate since the first time they had met. His body enjoyed the others touch, and he wasn't going to say no.

Inferno gladly received the cloth, beaming happily. "Ya don't have ta do anythin' alone anymore, Red," he told the other mech affectionately. "Unless ya want ta." He flipped open the bottle of cleanser and squeezed a little bit onto the cloth. "Why don't ya get comfortable?"

He nodded a bit, reaching to resettle all of the cushions and lay back against them. He was willing to part his legs to give the other proper access, but hesitated the moment he remembered the wall, and that at the moment Inferno wasn't blocking him from their families. He snapped his thighs together tightly for the moment, trying not to squirm under the invisible gazes.

Seeing Red Alert's reluctance, Inferno followed his gaze and then quickly placed himself between the other mech and the glass. "Nothin's gonna hurt ya," he whispered gently, referring not just to the present situation, but to their future together. "I'll keep ya safe."

Red Alert relaxed visibly once he was blocked from exposing himself to the audience watching them. It was one thing for his own family, but for Inferno's to see him as well… it made his spark flutter in embarrassment. He was okay with parting his legs for the other bot once he was blocking the view. "I know."

Inferno privately thought that Red Alert, dishevelled and adorned with the evidence of their couplings, had never looked more desirable than at this moment, but he quashed the lecherous thought and got to work. He started by gently wiping down Red's spike, carefully cleaning it of their mingled fluids, then took another cloth and repeated the process with Red's valve and aft, conscious that the areas might be sensitive or sore. "There ya go," he said, when he had finished, tossing the cloth aside. "Ya can close up now."

The cleansing made Red Alert's engine purr happily. He was almost disappointed when it was done and over with. He sat up just as Inferno discarded the cloth off to the side. "Do you… want me to..?" he trailed off, glancing to the cleanser.

The red mech smiled in pleased surprise. "Why Red, that's nice of ya ta offer! I sure would like some help, if ya really want ta do it – but ya don't havta." He settled himself so the area between his legs was accessible to the other, too tired, and a little too enthralled with the company – truth be told – to care much if he was seen.

"No it's alright. I want to." Red Alert managed a half smile, gathering what he needed before inching closer to the other mech. It took him a short moment to encourage himself the rest of the way. He was much more comfortable with the audience behind them with his panels closed, and his plating clean for the most part, minus a few scratches and paint transfers. He put a generous amount of cleanser on the cloth before gently pressing it to the other's plating and working slowly and a bit meticulously.

Inferno's engine made a contented rumble that was echoed by his vocalizer. "Mmm, that's real nice, Red," he praised warmly, watching the red and white mech's diligent efforts with a smile that held a significant amount of burgeoning fondness, especially considering the shortness of their acquaintance. With each passing astrosecond he became more and more convinced that he had made the right choice in this courageous, generous, and sensitive mech.

The encouragement was nice, and made Red Alert glance up towards the bigger mech's face plates before back down to make sure the area was clean before moving on. It took him a little longer to get it all nice and clean, to his specifications, but once he was done he was proud of himself. Discarding the cloth off to the side he sat back, to do a quick once over to make sure, well, that's what he told himself. He really just wanted to really look at the other mech for a few moments.

The firetruck grinned as Red Alert looked him over, allowing him to look his fill rather than immediately shutting his panels, despite the spectre of the mirrored glass and the prying optics it hid. By virtue of his work with the Iacon fire department Inferno was used to being uncovered, even around mechs he wasn't intimate with. Fighting fires meant ashes and debris could sometimes find their way into places that were uncomfortable enough that waiting to get home and use private wash-racks was a lower priority than getting rid of the irritants as soon as possible.

After Red Alert was content with his work, and ogling the other's frame, he moved to place himself close to the other's side. He tried to hide the sudden wave of nervousness, half curling over his frame and immediately hiding against him in the form of nuzzling his plating. Out of everything that night so far, the next part was going to be the biggest step, and therefore the most terrifying.

"Aww, yer so cute," Inferno murmured affectionately as Red cuddled up against him. Shutting his panels, he wrapped an arm around the red and white shoulders, rubbing gently over the other mech's back and spoiler, and down over one shoulder door. He could tell Red Alert was still nervous, understandably so, and he would have been lying if he didn't acknowledge some apprehension of his own.

The smaller frame melted under the soft petting. It seemed like Inferno's hands glided right over every sensor in such a nice relaxing way… His engine purred, betraying the contentment he would have preferred to hide with others watching, probably closely now that they were getting to the final part. He tightened around the larger mech as best he could, embarrassed now that his own frame was betraying him.

Inferno continued caressing the white and red plating in a soothing manner. "It's gonna be alright, Red," he whispered softly, and it was, he realized, probably true, unless either one of them was vastly different on the inside than what they pretended – and even then, it depended on what exactly was different. He very much doubted that Red was concealing a hidden psychopathic nature since no one that disturbed could radiate so much sincerity.

"I'm afraid too, ya know," Inferno admitted cautiously and with no small measure of reluctance. He was a proud mech, one who worked at a dangerous occupation and prided himself on being able to handle anything thrown his way, so this confession was not easy for him. It was, however, something he thought Red would benefit from hearing. "I... I'm afraid ya won't like me..." His voice was so low as to be almost inaudible.

The words surprised Red Alert more than anything, and he tipped his helm enough to look up towards the other's face. "To be honest, I won't have a choice but to like you." He settled back down, laying to where he could watch his hand on the other's plating. "But… I can say I'll do it willingly at this point. I like you well enough to accept you."

The crimson mech looked relieved by Red's words. They weren't a declaration of spark-felt love - he would have been a complete idiot to expect one under these circumstances anyway – but they were something he could work with. In answer he sent a ping to the other mech's comm system, face, optics, and movements not betraying the clandestine communication at all to the spectators behind the glass._ :44524762248951:_

A bit of a confused look passed over his face, and he found himself peering between Inferno and the glass wall for a moment. He wasn't sure what had happened, or really what to do next to start. Part of him wasn't sure if he wanted to start at all, but a fluttering in his spark told him this was a good idea. He calmed marginally, though still unsure due to confusion. "What….?"

_: It's the number of an account I opened in yer name at Iacon Central Bank :_ Inferno explained, still on the private channel, continuing to pet Red's plating as if there was nothing happening. _: The full amount of yer dowry is gonna be automatically transferred there when yer creators pay me. I want ya ta have credits of yer own, in case ya ain't happy with me. :_

"Oh." After a moment he nodded and settled back down, nuzzling into the warm plating again. The petting was easily relaxing him again, and he eventually melted against the larger frame, engine purring again. "Thank you… for everything."

"Aww, it ain't nothin'," Inferno murmured, placing a kiss on the top of Red's helmet. "I should be the one doin' the thankin' 'cause ya honoured me by lettin' me be yer first. I know it wasn't what ya wanted, but ya were so brave an' willin' ta try, ta give me a chance... Yer a special mech, Red."

Red Alert felt his face plates heat at the sweet words, and he moved to hide against him more than anything. "I…mnn.." he couldn't help being shy then, not sure how to respond more than anything. "Sorry I… uhm… should we?" he pulled back enough, once he felt confident, and glanced up towards him.

"Yeah, it's the last thing we gotta do before we can be all 'official' like." Inferno frowned slightly as he realized that his time as the patient, knowledgeable teacher was drawing to a close. The role open for him now, that of the inexperienced – and likely fumbling – student was not as much to his liking, but at least he wouldn't be in this alone. "I ain't never done this, o'course," he said, speaking his thoughts aloud, realizing that this would be one of the last times he would need to do so with the mech before him. "We're gonna have ta learn together." He shuttered his optics, cycling air for a moment as an almost imperceptible tremor went through his frame, betraying the very real fear he felt.

When his optics opened again, they fixed themselves on Red's, flickering with emotion. There was a hissing sound, and the plating below his windshield parted, revealing the gunmetal grey oval of his spark-chamber. It, too, irised open, exposing him completely to the other mech amidst a dazzling glow like the blue heart of a flame. "I'm yers, Red," Inferno whispered, a slight waver in his voice.

The surprised look came back, though much more subtle and more awe than anything. Red Alert slowly let his optics drop to the exposed spark. He felt his own flutter in response. A moment later he could feel his own plating parting, by sheer response to seeing the others. His intakes stalled briefly, and he wasn't sure why he felt self conscious all of the sudden, but he felt the reflexive need to cover his chest. It took will power not to though.

Inferno's optics dropped reflexively towards the chasm in Red's plating, simultaneously disappointed and relieved when the other mech's spark was not immediately revealed. His hand latched onto a nearby cushion, apprehension causing him to unconsciously squeeze the memory foam hard enough to leave finger-sized dents. "It's gonna be okay..." he murmured softly, not sure whether it was to reassure Red, or himself.

It was a few more moments before the casing over Red Alert's spark parted as well, though once it started it seemed to snap back fast enough, his spark pulsing again. Well it seemed his core knew what he really wanted. He fidgeted, betraying himself for a moment before moving closer, holding a hand out for extra support. "O-okay."

The red mech remained on his back, still clutching the cushion, rather concerned by how nervous he still felt. Red Alert had responded favourably to their other activities, he had said he was willing to accept the bond, so there was nothing to fear in that regard, but the fact remained that this was a life-changing moment. It hadn't seemed like it would be this difficult when he was sitting in the living room of Red's family home, or even before, when they were cementing the physical side of their relationship... Oh Inferno wanted this, there was no question he did, but it wasn't happening the way he thought it would at all. "Take yer time," he said, trying to force his voice to sound firm.

The smaller mech nodded, slowly moving himself closer, carefully gripping at the others arm for balance while he settled himself over him. It wasn't much different than before, except his panels were closed and his systems weren't hot. His fingers curled tight around the plating under his hand, nervous, a little scared, but there was a sense of underlining excitement. Once he was settled over him, he let go of his arm, though his hand lingered a moment. He peered up to Inferno's face for a brief moment of reassurance before glancing down to his spark, noting the mixed light between his and Inferno's.

The moment was approaching, and Inferno smiled the most encouraging smile he could muster, trying to focus on the more positive emotions he was feeling so as not to hit the other mech with nothing but undiluted fear. He wouldn't be able to hide how scared he was, but at least it would be tempered by tenderness, admiration, affection, pride at the fact that he would soon be able to call this wonderful mech his bondmate, and such fierce protectiveness that he had been willing to risk his own happiness rather than see Red Alert end up with another who might not have appreciated him, or worse, in this Pit-spawned arrangement that his creators had come up with.

In a moment of comfort seeking, beyond the warm look the other gave him, Red Alert reached to grip onto one of Inferno's hands. Holding it between two of his own as an anchor before lacing the fingers on one hand and just holding it while the other dropped down to support his weight as he leaned forward a bit. He appreciated being in control, he didn't feel rushed, or crowded like this. Though part of him wondered just how he would actually feel if Inferno was the one to initiate the bond. He did know it would be a nice memory to know that the first bonding would be on his terms, everything after that was free game.

The Lamborghini's hand tightened, and he leaned forward, first catching the other in a kiss before lowering their chests together. The first brush of energy against his spark made his intakes hitch, and he couldn't help a small shiver as the feeling grew as his own spark extended the tendrils of energy to connect to Inferno's and pull it close to merge.

Inferno's smile brightened as Red interlaced their fingers, and he gave the digits a gentle squeeze as he returned the offered kiss. As he felt the first touch of their sparks his frame shuddered, and he concentrated even more deeply on the feelings within him that he very much wanted to share with Red. Desire, appreciation, an intent to protect and to nurture, and a fondness that was already perilously close to love, he poured all those thoughts and emotions into the connection of their sparks along with the certainty that Red deserved all that and more. I'm gonna be so good to ya, he promised, the vow resonating with undeniable sincerity.

Another shiver ran up his spinal strut. Red Alert's spark knew exactly what it wanted at the moment, and it wasn't holding back. The tendrils curled around Inferno's own, securing itself to the other's spark. A soft noise left the smaller mech when he felt them draw closer to each other, the actual outer edges brushing before pressing more insistently into each other.

Releasing the cushion he had been gripping with the hand that wasn't entwined with Red's, Inferno used the now free hand to resume lightly petting the red and white plating. His worry was gradually abating, being replaced with excitement at the thought of his first experience with spark-bonding and finally being able to see what all the fuss was about, especially with someone as appealing in all ways as Red was to him. They were going to do well together, it was going to be alright. "Yer so wonderful, Red, ya have so much courage," he whispered reverently. "I just know I'm gonna be proud as can be ta call ya my bondmate."

Red Alert would have managed to respond to the words, but his own died in his vocalizer the moment their sparks really pushed and started to slip together. His hand tightened on Inferno's, frame arching slightly in response to the mildly pleasurable feeling. He could already sense trace bits of Inferno in his own frame, so he could only assume it was the same for the larger mech. And the more they slid into each other, the stronger the feeling got.

"Oh Red..." As their sparks united by slow increments Inferno began to detect a sense of otherness, which he guessed must be the first glimpses of the other mech. He embraced them eagerly, wanting everything they offered, wanting everything they represented, wanted to know the enigmatic, enticing miracle that was his soon-to-be bondmate in every way that he could.

Red Alert pulled in air sharply, almost tensing up at the foreign feeling. He barely paused, the pull in his spark wouldn't let him stall. He was drawn forward more, his spark sliding deeper into Inferno's, all up until he felt it stop all of the sudden. There was a moment of calm before he felt everything start. His own memories and thoughts coming out of hiding to mingle in the new connection with the others.

Excitement tinged with a small amount of fear... admiration, for Red's courage... pride, because his bondmate was so intelligent, well-educated, kind, passionate and beautiful... love, because even though Inferno was not quite 'in' love yet (though very close) he still harboured a great deal of love which he delighted in sharing with those he cared about, and there was no doubt that he cared about Red, very, very much..._ I feel ya,_ wonderment rose to prominence as Inferno managed to form his first coherent thoughts and direct them awkwardly through the forming bond.

Red Alert started a bit, glancing up so their optics met. He wasn't too sure how to react still, and felt a bit shy about his processor being so open to the other mech in a way that not even the medics would be able to access. His grip on the other tightened, and then relaxed. He knew better than to try and hide things, since like this Inferno would see it anyway, and he tried to relax into the calm and slowly work his way through the other's information that was open to him.

The hint of shyness that he glimpsed was not surprising to Inferno at all, and he reflexively offered up warmth, encouragement, and protectiveness in turn. He remembered the day the matchmaker had shown up on his doorstep, carrying a holo showing a mech that was far too beautiful to be displaying the awkward nervousness that seemed to radiate from his every bolt and seam... Ever since that day what he wanted most, above all else, was to protect that mech, to save him from the cruel and unusual bargain of arranged bonding that his creators seemed bent on offering to all and sundry.

The warmth was more than comforting. It relaxed Red Alert, and lowered what little remained of any firewalls. He slowly worked his way through the various bits of info at his disposal. He enjoyed the cute little things he found, amused to no end over a few past experiences, embarrassing moments, etc. He was lost in a few of the memories before a few key points came to his attention with something recent. He couldn't bring himself to react right now, his spark too far gone inside of the other's and enjoying the forming bond which was well on its way now. If he remembered later he'd have to bring it up...

Everything was just fine until Red Alert found the conversation between the other mech and his creators. Well, it was all still fine, but he didn't really feel like looking at his creators after this anymore. He let it go for the moment, not pleased with the discovery but not willing to ruin the moment, even though he knew Inferno had felt the shift in his mood. He forced the annoyance down in favour of melting under the others calmer feelings, and directed his presence to a much happier part of Inferno's thoughts, mostly the ones directed at him.

Inferno felt the emotional climate within their co-mingled sparks change as Red Alert accessed that particular memory which had crossed his mind. Naturally, that had only served to bring the events that had lead up to this moment back to the forefront of his processor. He felt helplessness and guilt over the part he had been forced to play in all this, as well as a healthy helping of disgust for Red's creators. He hadn't blindly accepted their barbaric offer – he had tried to reason with them, tried to convince them that a traditional bonding contract wasn't necessary in order for them to see their creation set up for life. Primus, he had even volunteered to court Red the modern way! He didn't want their money, he didn't want Red, who was obviously a sheltered innocent, forced into a permanent relationship whether he wanted it or not. Unfortunately Red's creators had been set upon an unbreakable union, and had said that if he wasn't interested in doing things their way they would simply move on to the next mech on their list.

And so he had agreed to the match, because if this whole situation was unavoidable, he at least knew he could do his best to make it as easy as possible for Red, something he could not count on any of the other suitors to do - even the ones who had an honourable reputation. If you wanted something done right it was best to do it yourself.

Then there was also the fact that he hadn't wanted to lose Red, there was something about him, something that had stayed with him though they had been introduced only very briefly...

The different things that filtered through made Red Alert look away for a long moment. Part of him really didn't want to believe what his creators had done, what they had said, how they acted… but it was clearly true, memories weren't something one could fabricate easily. He really couldn't put any blame on Inferno, the mech was just looking out for him all without even knowing him. It was rather endearing. However his opinion on his own family had changed dramatically.

He felt Red's disappointment and sense of betrayal and for a moment regretted that he had not been able to hide these facts, even though the old adage of the truth setting someone free was rarely untrue, despite often being painful. Still, Inferno felt that he could not just leave the matter as it was, for it had seemed to him, in their own extremely misguided way, that Red's creators had been trying to look out for their introverted offspring. They had highlighted how worried they were about him not having a social life, concerned because he never found someone despite being exposed to many possible partners at the Academy, and fearful that others were put off by his glitch, even though, after they had explained it to Inferno, it didn't strike him as anything particularly bad. In their minds, this arranged bonding was the only option, a business deal in which each party knew exactly what they were getting, and would be forced to honour the contract with no possibility of escape.

Inferno still felt he should have thought of something besides going along with this farce, though he couldn't think of what would have worked, short of outright kidnapping Red from underneath their olfactory sensors, and that probably wouldn't have gone well...

Red Alert fought off a momentary urge to pull back and break the bond before it was complete, but that was only his nerves hitting him again. He felt a little trapped, but not in an entirely bad way. He was thankful that Inferno had taken the offer, if only to keep him from something that would only make anything worse, but at the same time, even with the emotions all laid out for him he couldn't help but doubt it all a little. After all it was all on a spoken agreement with his creators, and they certainly couldn't be trusted with his life any longer. In fact they seemed pretty concerned with ruining it, if they were willing to just hand him off to the first willing partner. His grip on the other tightened, but only because of the rising level of annoyance that came back. Now he was suddenly thankful for not going back to his old home, ever.

The firetruck experienced a flare of pure anguish as he felt Red about to pull away, and a massive flood of relief when he didn't, but despite the fear of loss him, Inferno resisted the impulse to cling. This was more than a business deal to him, more than an agreement, he genuinely wanted the mech who perched uncertainly above him, wanted the chance to grow with him in love and companionship, because he had never met anyone like him, who felt so right in his arms, who, he felt, seemed to bring out the best in him without even trying... His optics brimmed with cleaning fluid as he focused on Red's face. _Please don't leave me..._

Red Alert started at the strong feeling, immediately glancing to his face and feeling regret. The annoyance completely drained away immediately, and he uncurled their hands just so he could reach up to smooth his fingers over the other's face plates and helm. _I'm not going to…_. He would have been able to give a wave of assurance that he didn't blame Inferno, he wasn't upset with him… he was just a little unsure again. But it didn't change anything between them thus far. He felt it when the bond fell into place, an almost too intense wave rushed over him and he could really feel Inferno. Through his entire systems, his frame, everything, everywhere. It made his shiver, hands dropping to tightly grip at the upper edge of his chassis as a soft noise was pulled from him. After that he found the chance to send that wave of reassurance.

Inferno gasped, arching upwards as he felt the connection settle between them, and drank in Red's offered reassurance desperately, his own spark answering with pulses of affection, gratitude, relief, hope, and, above all, welcome... _Welcome inside me, welcome to what I hope is always gonna be yer safe place... _He sat up just enough to rest his hand on the side of Red's cheek, and then press their lip components together in a tender kiss.

The soft kiss felt a million times more important all of the sudden, and Red Alert willingly leaned into it, returning it without putting too much pressure. His hands released the grip they had on his chassis, arms stretching so he could curl them around the bigger mech's shoulders. All of the feelings Inferno had sent in response brought back a little bit of the trust, and again he felt a little bad for doubting him. He just really couldn't help it.

Understanding, Inferno sent, understanding and reassurance. He had panicked before, unused to the rawness of emotions shared in their purest form, without the filter of words or social conventions, but it was getting easier. It was natural and normal for Red Alert to experience fear and doubt even now, but Inferno knew he would have the rest of their life together to prove his intentions were true, and for the moment, that was enough.

The smaller mech finally felt the need to pull their sparks apart, his chamber becoming a rather uncomfortable temperature from the mixed energy. He carefully pulled away, his spark gently easing back into his own chest and the covering sliding shut afterwards. It was way too hot to the touch to close his chest plates just yet. But even though they were physically separated at the moment now, he could still feel everything, and for a moment it felt nice not to be by himself. He carefully squirmed himself to curl at the other's side, angling so the heat could ease off his chamber so he could close his plating again.

Inferno trembled slightly as Red separated their sparks. He was a little disappointed, even though he too felt the build up of heat, but he had thought that there was going to be an overload, or something. Though he supposed with all the overloads they had shared previously, not to mention the somewhat uncomfortable memories they had partaken of, it was probably something wouldn't have been able to happen at this point anyway. But they had done it, they were bonded. He wrapped an arm around Red's shoulders, and sighed, loudly addressing the empty room and the watchers beyond. "I hope y'all are happy now."

There was silence for a moment, and then a metallic drone as a wall dropped down over the ominous mirror that had borne witness to their tryst. For the first time, they were truly alone together.

Red Alert draped his arm over Inferno's abdominal plating, engine giving a content half purr before quieting back down. His model really didn't allow for many noises like that without a lot of work. It was hard to get his engine worked up to emit anything worthwhile right now, his energy was low again, and he felt a rather strong need to recharge. The sound of the wall settling into place made him start, even though he heard it lowering. He had to glance to make sure, and once the glass was gone he relaxed fully, and settled entirely once he could close his chest plates.

Inferno shut his chest plates as well, and turned to face his bonded. His bonded! The thought made him grin so hard his facial plating felt like it was going to crack. "Do ya need some more fuel before we rest?" he asked solicitously. "I can pour ya some if ya want."

"Mm?" Red Alert managed to glance up at Inferno, though briefly. "No. I'll be alright. Recharge sounds nice though. Especially if it means a nice hot shower later without actually waiting for it." He cycled a bit of still too warm air, optics dimming as he settled in to rest for the moment. He wouldn't go entirely offline unless Inferno was alright with it, or planned to join him. He didn't want to recharge alone, even if Inferno was there being a big pillow.

"Alright," Inferno agreed amiably. "Recharge an' then home an' then a hot, steamy shower all to yerself, unless ya think ya might care fer some company?" His engine tried for a lecherous rev, but only managed a sleepy rumble. "Oh, we're gonna have fun, Red..." he murmured tiredly, his systems already beginning to shut down. "Ya ain't seen nothin' yet..."

Red Alert hardly managed an amused hum of sorts before he allowed his optics to dim and shut, frame instinctively curling closer to Inferno. He could feel his spark pulse happily at being so close to the newly bonded, and it all actually helped to keep him relax and lure him into a peaceful light recharge. It didn't take too long before the light sleep turned into something much deeper as all of the systems powered down for the evening.


End file.
